Fires of Hell
by Cayne Salem
Summary: These will be a series of Stories that combind yet again the Charmed and Smallville themes
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: 'Fires of Hell'

1. Love is Forever

2. From the pits of Hell

3. Hex

4. What is Sanity?

5. Prime Minister

6. No Laughing Matter

7. Hellfire

8. Dark and Painful

8. Source of Evil

9. The Dark One

10. Duchess of Hell

11. Heavenly Strike

12. Temptation

13. Crimson Love

14. Wicked Witch of Sunnydale

15. Eaten Alive

16. Dreamless Night

17. Exposure

18. Three is Much

19. There's No Escape

20. Horner Thy Father

21. Son of Hell

22. Hell King


	2. Chapter 2

Main Characters:

-Ace Cayne Halliwell: Charmed One

-Clark Kent: Alien

-Bruce Wayne

-Damian Wayne

-Selina Kyle Wayne (Catwoman/Irena Dubrovna)

-Ethan Alfred Wayne

-Kyle Thomas Wayne

-Richard 'Dick' John Grayson (Nightwing)

-Timothy 'Tim' Drake (Robin)

-Gale and Peri (The Kabuki Twins): strength, agility, The two twins have red costumes with blades attached to their hands. No one knows if the blades were either part of their bodies or the costumes

Allies:

-Allen Bliss Michaels: Greek God

-James Denis Marcos: Whitelighter; Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Sensing charges, Energy Balls, Limited telepathic communication with charges, Thermokinesis, Hovering, Levitation, Telekinesis, Light manipulation and Depending upon the status of the Whitelighter, he or she may be able to manifest more unique and powerful abilities; Lightning Bolts and Deflection

-Leo Wyatt: Elder

-Damian Sorin Ravencroft

-Seance/Samuel Salvador

-Sergei Maximilian: Darklighter; Black Orbing, Touch of Death, Poison crossbow conjuring, Glamouring, Sensing marks, Pyrokinesis, Cloning and Fire balls

-Dimitri Taylor: Runic Master

-Kenobi Kenshi: Psychic Ninja

-Dahak/David Salem: Prince of Hell

-Teena Fairchild: Egyptian Goddess of Magic; Isis

-Jacquelyn Estacada: Babylonian Goddess of the Sea; Tiamat

-Johan Grayer: Greek God of Pain/Toil: Ponos

-Malachi Nimma: Greek God of Dreams; Morphues

-Paul Nimma: Greek God of Nightmares; Phobetor

-Zachariah Rodeguez: Inca god of lightning; Apocatequil

-Genome/Gavin: Archduke of Hell/Sorcerer

-Astaroth/Aaron: Prince of Hell

-Necro Darkraven: Necromancer

-Rosalia Taylor/Rune: Runic Master

-Luna Salem: Queen of the Witches

-Circe LeBeau-Halliwell: Witch

-Tituba Halliwell: Witch

-Queen Sindel Darkraven: Spiritual Witch

-Queen Eve Darkraven: Demonic Witch

-Alcina Bullock: Witch

-Clarissa Sarkisian-Ortiz: Witch

-Una Gwynne: Witch

-Setsuka Damian: Witch

-Rhames Solart: Witch

-Desmond Solart: Witch

-Cheyenne Velasquez: (Aztec) Atlacamani; goddess of oceanic storms such as hurricanes; She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture, coalesce toxic atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, control the wind to elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can produce all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and is capable of summoning a hurricane, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Besides the atmosphere, Storm has demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She can create electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields and has demonstrated the ability to create electrolytic fields to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen, thus being able to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Cheyenne can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of the electromagnetic fields behind weather phenomena, machines, and nervous systems and bend these forces to her will. Storm has shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world.

-Gwinn Dawson: Norse goddess Hela; Queen of Hela, the Norse underworld; has the ability to summon necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and manifest them as ghost-like entities to do her bidding. Whether these are spirits of individuals or non-specific recombination's of spiritual remnants remains unclear. The psychic manifestations she summons are transparent and float about like traditional ghosts, as well as possess the ability to become tangible or intangible upon will. However, the downside of her powers is that she shares some type of empathic link with the apparitions, feeling their pain if they are wounded. Fortunately, she can incorporate others into the empathic link she shares with her apparitions to ease the pain or experience the same sensory input her ghosts are experiencing.

-Micah Palmer: Egyptian God of Magic; Heka: he has energy manipulation powers allow him to manipulate a potentially unlimited number of energy fields and sources. This is often used to produce light, heat, force, and electricity, as well as warp or disable existing energy sources and he can also use the powers of others by manipulating the energy in their brain.

Angels:

-Terra Arias-Smith (Trickster): Fallen Angel Queen

-The Fallen/Raven Smith: Fallen Seraphim Angel

-Trinity: Fallen Seraphim Angel

-Seraphiel; Chief of Seraphim Angels

-Chamuel: archangel of pure love

-Jophiel: chief of the choir of Cherubim

-Zadkiel: archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive

-Simiel

-Orifiel

-Zachariel

-Selaphiel

-Jegudiel

-Barachiel

-Jhudiel: archangel known as the bearer of God's merciful love

Seven Archangels:

-Michael: He is viewed as the good Angel of Death and as the field commander of the Army of God.

-Gabriel: archangel who is thought to serve as a messenger from God

-Raphael: "God Heals"

-Uriel: "Fire of God"

-Raguel: archangel of justice, fairness and harmony

-Zerachiel: An Angel of Healing

-Remiel: "Thunder of God"

-Willow Rosenberg; Skilled and powerful practitioner of witchcraft, capable of telepathy, flight, telekinesis, regeneration, teleportation, superhuman strength, energy projection, mind control, inter-dimensional travel, force field generation, resurrection, and adept at performing spells, rituals, and transmogrifications.

-The Cleaners; a pair of magical beings capable of warping reality in order to maintain magic's secret

Demons:

-Vassago; Prince of Hell

-Jinix; Hexane; which is a low-level witch

-Arkham; Demon of Sanity

-Lucifuge; Prime Minister of Hell

-Pagan; Court Jester of Hell

-Arcayne; Hellfire Being

-Queen Bansheera Darkraven: Goddess of Pain

-Deanna Quinn: Queen of the Dark Kingdom

-Cole Turner; Source of the Underworld; he has numerous demonic powers, some of them are: Fireballs, Teleportation, Force fields, Lightning bolts, Pyrokinesis, Shape shifting, Telekinesis, Summoning, Mind control, Demonic possession, Conjuration and Telepathy

-Siyamak; Dark Prince

-Satanachia; Daughter of Hell King

-Lilith; Demon of Lust

-Daniel Tepes; Vampire Prince

-Pishachas: Cannibalistic Demons

-Soul; Demonic Spirit

-Mammon; Son of Lucifer

-Dantalion; Dark Mage

-Asmodia; Chief of Demons

-Samael; Angel of Death

-Dagon; Prince of Hell

-Ira; Demon of Wrath

-Satan; Hell King

-Creeper Demons: They are dog like humanoids that live mostly in Mexico and South American. They feed on the dreams and Nightmares of Children, they are very fast and due to their black skin are hard to see at night. Like a dog they have superb hearing and sense of smell; which makes them great trackers

-Raging Demon is the demon of jailers, imprisonment, and execution. For the Raging Demon, mercy, compassion, and caring are seen as weaknesses that must be overcome. There is a great hatred for mankind for the sinfulness that forces them to carry out their duties. It is the job of this demon to clamp down on sinners. The Raging Demon can stun, disorient, and confuse sinners, criminals or attackers with a frostbiting coldness field.

-The Triad; As demons of the highest level, comparable to The Source, they are highly resistant to most manners of attack, and all their abilities are extremely powerful. In addition to this, their power works as a collective, much like the Charmed Ones, stronger with all three alive. Fireballs, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Conjuration, Freezing time, Telepathy, Banishing demons and Manifestation. The Triad can also be seen generating vast amounts of bright energy to hone their powers, are very resistant to freezes.

Members:

-Xar

-Giafar; Grand Vizier to Lucifer

-Candor


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Forever:**

* * *

--Metropolis--

Ace's Penthouse; Ace awoke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around his waist, so he rolled over on his side and smiling back at him is his boyfriend; Jacen Diaz. He met Jacen about a few weeks after he and Clark broke up but they didn't start dating until two months later. Ace and Clark were together close to six years, but that all came to an end when Clark made one mistake; he slept with Whitney Fordman while Ace was away on business. Their break up wasn't a hateful one, Ace still pays for Clark's school and home. He still works at Neo Company but in a different department so he and Ace won't see each other as much. Ace met Jacen at a company meeting. Jacen is the owner of a small agency, which helps upcoming writers, actors and models get their start. When they met Ace thought it would be best if he didn't start dating right away so he told Jacen to wait for him and he did. That same week Ace had left the country for business meetings at X-Scene; England.

Ace looked Jacen in his hazel eyes, "Morning." "Good morning." Jacen smiled. "Y'okay after last night?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Ace said. "You wanna talk about it?" Jacen said. "Not really, no." Ace stated. "Okay. Well, I have to get ready for work." Jacen said; he then unwrapped his arms from around Ace and climbed out of bed--all he was wearing was dark-blue briefs--. Ace just laid there playing the events of last night over and over in his mind. He still couldn't or wouldn't believe that Clark--someone who he thought was his soul mate--would act like that. In all their years together he has never acted like that Ace had always had male friends that were well, close to him and they always played around with each other and he never got jealous. So when Clark did what he did last night Ace was shocked.

--Last Night--

Club/Café Northstar; Ace and Jacen are sitting at a table with his two sons--Jaden and Levi--little Jaden was eating cut up meat while Jacen was feeding Levi some rice. "So how old where you when they were born?" Ace asked. "Well, I was sixteen when Jaden was born and nineteen when Levi was born." Jacen said. "And their mother?" Ace asked as he cut up some more meat for Jaden. "Well, she's in Spain right now working on her first fashion show." Jacen said. "And you, Ace, have any kids?" "Yes, I have eight boys and two girls." Ace said. "One was a single birth, two sets of twins, one set of triplets and two single births." "You have ten kids?" Jacen stated. "Wow." "Plus I have two step kids." Ace stated. Just then Clark and his now boyfriend; Whitney Fordman entered the café and walked straight towards Ace's table "Ace!" Ace looked up, "Clark? Whitney." "Why haven't you been by to see Jonathan and Martha?" Clark asked. "Clark, I've been out of the country for the past two months." Ace said. "They've been asking for you. Why I don't know." Clark said. "Okay, I'll go see them." Ace stated. "And who's this?" Clark asked. "Clark this is Jacen Diaz." Ace stated. "Oh so that's how it is you rather spend time with kids that aren't yours then your own kids." Clark said. "Clark don't do this. Not here." Ace hissed. "Ace tell me where are your children?" Clark asked. Ace stood up, "Listen my kids are with their other parent during the week because they go to school and I can't watch them cause of my work. You know that." "Go see them." Clark said. "Look I already said I will now leave." Ace said. Two rather lager guys walked up behind Clark, "Everything okay Mr. Halliwell?" "Nothing I can't handle, but would you please escort Clark and his giggling buddy out." Ace said. "Yes, sir." The two guys walked both Clark and Whitney to the door, "Oh and Clark I hope that your paycheck can pay for both your School and house!" Ace called out.

--Now--

Jacen walked out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair. Ace looked over at him, "You are so handsome. Why did I wait to date you?" "I don't know but you're lucky I waited." Jacen said. "So you don't mind watching my boys?" "Not at all. Matter of fact I have to go pick up my triplets." Ace said. Jacen walked over to Ace; he then kissed him, "Thank you." "Welcome. I'll see tonight." Ace said as Jacen walked out.

--Metropolis--

Ace entered Club/Café Northstar holding Jaden's hand and with Levi in his arms. He walked to the table that Emma was sitting at. "Daddy!" Jonathan yelled. Both him and Martha ran to hug him. "Hey there little ones. How are you?" Ace asked. "Daddy why you not see us? Are you mad at us?" Martha asked. "Oh no, I'm not mad at you my sweet angel. I could never be mad at you." Ace said. "Okay." Martha stated. "Now how about you two go play with Jaden while I talk with mommy." Ace said. "Okay." The three of them ran off towards the play room. "So who's this cutie?" Emma asked. "This is Levi; Jacen's little boy." Ace said. "Wait, Jacen has kids?" Emma asked. "Yes two. Jaden and Levi here." Ace said. "How old is Jacen?" Emma asked. "Twenty." Ace stated. "And he already has two kids." Emma stated. "What I had three by the time I was twenty." Ace said. "but Ace you were never straight, he was. Matter of fact he was married once." Emma said. "So was I. Twice at that." Ace said. "But not to a girl." Emma said. "Em, I know where you're going with this and I don't think Jacen will start to date girls again." Ace said. "Okay Ace I'm just worried about you that's all. We all are." Emma said. "We? Who's we?" Ace asked. "Me, Shalimar, Lexa, Jesse and Brennan." Emma said. "Well, thank you but I'm fine. I'm happy with Jacen, now I can't quite say I love him but in time that will come." Ace said. "Okay as long as you're happy that's all that matters." Emma said. "Now I'm glad you came to see Jonathan and Martha, they've been missing you so much. And I told Clark that I'd call you he didn't have to show up here and start a fight with you. I'm sorry about that." "Don't be it wasn't your fault Clark just showed his true colors and we didn't fight." Ace said. "That's not what I heard." Emma said.

"Well whatever you heard is a lie. We just talked really loud. That's all." Ace said. "Okay." Emma said. "Ace can I ask you a question." "Sure." Ace stated. "Why do you still let him work at Neo Company. I mean you two aren't together anymore." Emma said. "Well, first I didn't hair him, so I can't fire him and he is really good at what he does." Ace said. "I'm not going to fire him just because we aren't together anymore." "Well, that's nice. I hope he doesn't screw this up." Emma said. "Well, Em, I have to go I gotta pick up James, Denis and Prudence." Ace said. "Okay, I'll see you later Ace." Emma said. Ace picked up Levi he then grabbed Jaden's hand and the three of them walked out.

--Later--

Emma's apartment; She entered to find Shalimar and Lexa waiting for her at her door. "Hey guys what's up?" "Ace, have you spoken to him?" Lexa asked. "Yeah, I just had lunch with him. Why? Is something wrong?" Emma asked. "No, we just haven't heard from him since the whole Clark break up that's all." Shalimar said. "Well, he's doing fine. He's got a new boyfriend name Jacen Diaz." Emma said. "Well, that's good." Lexa said. "Yeah, now he'll be able to get over Clark." Shalimar said. "I mean even when he got back with Jesse he still wasn't over Clark." "I know but guys this Jacen guy has two sons. He is only twenty and he was straight once." Emma said. "Oh Ace has someone who has turned." Lexa said. "Yes and I'm afraid that he'll want go to back to girls and hurt Ace even more then he's already hurting." Emma said. "Well, let's go pay this Jacen a visit." Shalimar said. "Okay, let me drop Jonathan and Martha off at Clark's." Emma said. "Okay but I don't want to see him." Shalimar said. "Deal." Emma said.

--Sosay Studios--

Ace entered to the sight of Jacen looking over some papers and talking on the phone, "Yes, I'll fax the papers over right away. Yes, sir I had them sign all of them." Ace stood in the doorway and waited for him to finish with his phone call. "Uncle Ace I have to go the bath room." Jaden said. "Okay, Come on daddy's on the phone anyways." Ace said. Jacen hung up the phone just as Ace turned, "Ace, wait. Where are you going?" "I'm taking Jaden to the restroom." Ace said. "Okay well, you can leave Levi with me." Jacen said. "Oh right, I'm sorry. I just forgot what it was like to have a little one that's all." Ace said as he handed Levi over to Jacen. "How young is your youngest one?" "Well, Jake is my youngest one and he is only one." Ace said, "Be right back he really as to go." "Okay." Jacen said, "So how was your day with uncle Ace?" Little Levi just smiled at his dad, "I'll take that as it was great." Jacen kissed Levi on his forehead and held him close, "Y'know your mother will be back in a day. She misses you and your brother." Ace stood in the door way as Jacen talked to his youngest son, "She'll be very happy to know that I finally found someone that I love and I hope loves me back. Y'know after your mother I didn't think I could find someone to love, she hurt me so much when she told me she was in love with someone else." Ace placed his hand on Jacen's shoulder, who looked up at him, "I do love you." He then placed his lips on top of Jacen's and they stayed like that for a good three minutes.

After they parted Jacen placed Levi on the floor to play, he then stood up and wrapped his arms around Ace. "How much did you hear?" "All of it." Ace stated. "Jacen I want you to know that I to didn't think that I would find someone after Clark. I mean I thought he was my soul mate, but clearly that wasn't meant to be and maybe this is. God, I love you so much." They then kissed again but this time their tongues became part of the mix and Ace ran his hands through Jacen short dark hair and Jacen rubbed Ace's back through his shirt. "Uck, stop that." Jaden stated from the doorway. They pulled away, "Hey you, come here." Jacen pulled Jaden towards him. "That nasty." Jaden stated. "Oh Jaden, we promise never to do that in front of you." Jacen said. "That okay, me don't like it. But you can do it if you want." Jaden said. "Oh Jaden." Jacen kissed the top of his head and let him go play with his brother. Just then Ace's cell phone rang, "Hello? Yes this him. What? No, I am on my way. No don't let him leave. I'll be right there." Ace hung up his cell, "Something wrong?" Jacen asked. "Yes, Lex is at Neo company trying to talk Bruce into selling it to him." Ace said; he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Okay, so what do you plan on doing?" Jacen asked. "Well, first I need to get over there. So I'll see tonight." Ace said he quickly gave Jacen a kiss and rushed out the door. "Yeah, tonight." Jacen stated.

--Neo Company--

Ace enter his shared office with Bruce to find Lex and Bruce talking, "Ace, thank god you're here." Bruce stood up and walked over to him. "Lex what do you think you are doing. If you remember you sold us your share of this company because you didn't think you saw a future for this company." Ace said. "Well, I changed my mind." Lex said. "Well, Lex I don't think we want to sell or even let you back in." Ace said. "Oh I don't want back in or for you to sell to me." Lex said. Just then a male and a female walked in, "Bruce. Ace. I like you to meet Jacqueline and Jack Teague, my new business partners and the three of us will take you two down." Jacqueline smiled at her brother, "Nice to finally meet you, Ace." "Wow, the Ace Halliwell I've heard so many stories about your business ethics." Jack stated as they walked towards Lex. "You see Ace and Bruce it's like this you two can either sell to me now or suffer a battle and believe me I will win cause I never lose." Lex said. Ace walked up to Lex so they can look each other in the eyes, "You listen to me Lex, I will never sell out to you and the war between us has just begun. You think you might win but I never lose either and I will love to see how will you fight." Lex and his two business partners began walking towards the door, "Good luck Ace. Bruce." Bruce turned to Ace as the door closed, "Are we going to fight him?" "For the company, yes." Ace said. "Dad, are you. Oh, hi Ace." Ace looked behind Bruce and saw a boy with short dark hair and he's wearing a black shirt with black pants, "Hey Ethan, how are you?" "I'm fine." Ethan said. "Drake, what is it?" Bruce asked. "Uh?" Ethan stated. "What did you come in here for?" Bruce asked. Ethan snapped back into reality, "Oh, yeah mom said she ready for to go now." "oh right I forgot she was doing some shopping." Bruce said. "Ace will talk later about this." "Yeah sure just give me a call." Ace said. "Ethan let's go your mother will be mad if we keep her waiting any longer." Bruce said. "I'll catch up with you later dad. I need to talk to Ace." Ethan said. "Okay, but don't be home to late." Bruce said. "Okay I won't." Ethan said. Bruce walked out as Ethan and Ace sat at a table.

--Spain; Dante's Fashion Agency--

"Ma'am you have a phone call from your ex." Mac said. "Please you can call him Jacen you don't have to say my ex." Eden said. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Mac said. Eden took the phone call in here office, "Hello, Jacen. Yes, I can use some of your models. Can you get them here as quick as you can. I can put them to work right away. Thank you, Jacen. And bring the boys with when you come." Eden walked out of her office, "Ma'am can you really use his models in the show?" Mac said. "Yes. Why do you ask." "Well, ma'am you have been saying the you regret leaving him and you wish you could have him back." Mac said. "Well, yeah but I won't he's happy now with his new boyfriend. I won't mess that up." Eden said. "Okay ma'am." Mac said.

--Wayne Manor--

Ethan and Ace walked in, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He got no answer, "I guess they're not home. Come on let's get something to eat." Ace smiled at Ethan, "Sure." Ethan led Ace into the kitchen and there they found Richard Grayson and Tim Drake sitting at the table, Richard was first to get up, "Ace, man it's good to see you." He gave Ace a hug, "Nice to see you, too, Dick." Ace said. "Tim how are you?" "I'm fine Ace." Tim stated. Richard or Dick Grayson had known Ace for at least six years now the two of them met while Dick was fighting crime as Nightwing, now he has taking the mental of Batman and Tim Drake took the mental of Nightwing. Tim met Ace while he was fighting crime as Robin the two of them have a nice friendship, but they aren't that close. Tim plays with Richard by saying he has a school girl crush on Ace, Dick hates it because it has kind of screwed up his relationships in the past. "So Dick how's life?" Ace asked as he sat down. "Well, it's okay. I met this girl named Sonja Cohen." Dick said. "That's great. I hope it works out for you." Ace said. Ethan placed a plate of food in front of Ace, "Here you go." "Thanks, Ethan." Ace said. "Hey, Ethan can I speak with you in private?" Tim asked. "Sure." Ethan said. The two of them walked into the hallway leaving Ace and Dick in the kitchen. "Ethan, you don't have a thing for Ace, do you?" Tim said. "Of course not. And besides even if I do it doesn't matter he's with someone." Ethan said. "Okay but you do realize that Dick has a crush on. He has had it since they've meet." Tim said. "Tim, Dick is straight." Ethan said. "That's what he keeps saying so we all play along, but I think he's denying he's gay cause he knows he can't have Ace." Tim said. Just then the front doors opened, "Ethan you're home before us." Selina said. "Yeah, oh I invited Ace over for dinner I hope that's okay." Ethan said. "Sure that is fine. I haven't seen Ace in awhile." Selina said. "And Bruce no business talk, not here." "Yes honey I promise no business talk." Bruce said he then kissed his wife on the check.

Later; all six of them are sitting at the table enjoying a lovely meal that Selina has cooked herself. "So Ace how are your kids?" Ace finished chewing the food in his mouth before he answered, "They're fine." "How old are they again? It's been so long since I've seen them." Selina said. "Well, Pierce is thirteen. Luckie and Eliza are both twelve. Mark and Danyeal are ten. James, Denis and Prudence are six. Allen is five and Jake just turned one." Ace said. "Wow, I forgot how many you had." Selina said. "So when can I see them. I miss them so much." "How about I bring them by on Saturday, they have school during the week." Ace said. "Sounds great. Bruce, we don't have anything planed for Saturday do we?" Selina said. "Yes, but I can cancel it. I mean how often can we see all of our godchildren." Bruce said. "Boys will you two be here?" Selina said. "Sure." Dick stated. "I wouldn't miss see them for anything." "I have a class in the morning but when I get out I'll come over." Tim said. "Great it's all settled then." Selina said. "So Ace how's Clark?" "Selina, I told not to bring that up." Bruce said. "No, Bruce it's okay." Ace said. "Well, me and Clark broke up a few months ago." "Oh, really? Why?" Selina asked. "Well, he cheated on me with Whitney." Ace said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Selina said. "It's okay he's moved on and so have I." Ace said. "So you have a new boyfriend?" Dick asked. "Yes his name is Jacen Diaz." Ace said. "We have been dating for about two months now." "That's great Ace." Selina said. "Well, Selina the meal was great, but I have to go now." Ace said. "Oh really?" Ethan said. "Yeah Jacen will be home in about a hour." Ace said. "Wait you've only been with this guy for two months and you two already live with each other." Dick said. "No he just well, stays the night." Ace said. "Well, I'll walk you out." Ethan said. "Okay." Ace stated. As the two of them walked out, "Okay correct me if I'm wrong but does Ethan seem to have a crush on Ace." Tim said. "Yeah I do see it, but Ace has a boyfriend." Selina said. "Yeah that he only has been with for two months." Tim said. "Tim stop it I don't want to hear this kind of talk." Bruce said. "But Bruce." Tim stated but stopped because Ethan walked back in. "So what's everyone talking about?" "Dick 's new girl." Tim said. Dick choked on his food, "What?" "So Dick, what's your new girl like?" Selina asked.

--Ace's penthouse--

Ace entered to an empty house instead of finding Jacen and his two boys he found a note on the table, " 'Dear Ace, listen I went to Spain because some of my models are in Eden's Fashion show. Listen I don't know how to say this but I think I want to try to work things out with her I'm sorry if I hurt you.'" Ace threw the note in the trash and stormed out of his penthouse. He then found himself in front of Emma's apartment, he knocked, "Ace what's wrong?" Emma asked as she opened the door. "He left me, Em." Ace stated. "Oh Ace I'm so sorry." Emma said, she stepped aside and let him in. "You want me to call Shalimar and Lexa?" "No. I'm fine. I just need to talk." Ace said. "Okay." Emma stated. "Come sit down." Ace and Emma sat down on the sofa, "Where are the kids?" Ace asked. "With Clark." Emma stated. "So why did he leave you?" "He went to Spain to put some of his models in his ex-wife's fashion show and said he wanted to try and work things out with her." Ace said. "Oh, Ace I'm so sorry." Emma said. Just then her door opened, "Emma I brought to kids back." Clark said. "Oh, Ace hi." "Hey Clark." Ace said. "Ace what's wrong?" Clark asked. Jonathan and Martha ran to Ace, "Daddy!" They jumped into his opened arms, "Hey you two it's great to see you." He kissed the tops of their heads. "Ace what's wrong." Clark demanded. "Listen how about you two come with mommy." Emma said as she stood up. "No we want to stay with daddy." Jonathan said. "Jon, don't tell your mother no. Now go I'll be there to see before I leave." Ace said. "Okay daddy." Martha said. "So Ace what's wrong?" Clark asked as he sat next to him. "Well, Jacen went back to his ex." Ace said. "Oh Ace I'm so sorry." Clark said he gently placed his arm around Ace's shoulder. Ace placed his head on Clark's shoulder, "Thanks. Listen I didn't mean what I said about the farm and your schooling. I'll still pay form them. And anything you need for the kids." "Ace, you don't have to do that." Clark said. "I know but I want to. I don't want us to not be able to be friends we did have a six year relationship and have four beautiful kids to show for it." Ace said. "Thanks Ace." Clark said. "Clark what the hell is this!" Whitney shouted as he walked in. "Whitney it's not what it looks like." Clark said. "Oh really it looks like Ace was all up on you." Whitney said. "Whitney, Ace just broke up with Jacen." Clark said. "So what that doesn't mean you have to be all up on him." Whitney said. "Hey!" Emma yelled. "You aren't welcome here now leave." "Not without Clark." Whitney said. "Whitney go to the car I'll be right there." Clark said. "Fine." Whitney said. "Ace I'm sorry. I forgot he was waiting for me." Clark said. "It's okay, Clark I have always known that Whitney's an ass but I was his friend at the time so it didn't bother me." Ace said. "Are you going to be okay?" Clark asked. "Yeah." Ace said. "Oh before I forget Selina wants to see Allen and Jake this Saturday." "Okay I'll drop them off at your place Friday." Clark said. "Great thanks Clark." Ace said.

--Friday Night--

There was a knock on Ace's penthouse door, "Hold on a sec!" Ace called out. He opened the door and Clark was standing there holding both Allen and a sleeping Jake. "Well, here you go. Sorry he fell asleep on the way over." "It's okay. Here let me take Allen while you put Jake in his bed." Ace said as he took Allen who had a smile on his face. As Clark entered he could hear children playing, "Have company?" "Oh yeah, the others are here as well." Ace said. "You mean you're going to have all ten of kids here tonight?" Clark asked. "Yep, Selina wants to see them all." Ace said. "Ace can you handle them all?" Clark asked. "I mean they are all needy. Jake is really needy." "Yeah I can handle it and besides Pierce will help me he's thirteen now." Ace said. "Are you sure I can stay and help you tonight" Clark said. "Clark are you sure? What about Whitney?" Ace asked. "Well, me and him are no more after what he did to you in Emma's house I couldn't stay with him." Clark said. "Okay if you want to." Ace said. "Let me go put Jake down and we'll get dinner started." Clark said. "Okay. Come on Rexx your other brothers and sisters will be so happy to see you." Ace said as they walked into the living room. "Hey guys Allen and Jake finally showed up but Jake is asleep." Pierce was first to stand he took his five year brothers hand from his father as he placed him down, "Come on Al, let's go play." "Yeah!" Allen shouted.

As the children played in the living room Ace and Clark went into the kitchen to start on dinner, "So what do you feel like having?" Clark placed a pan on the stove, "God I don't know. How about something that all the kids will eat." Ace said. "Wow, that's a lot of months to please." Clark said. "Yeah, so what do they all like?" Ace asked. "Well, how about we just go with hot dogs I'm sure they all like that." Clark said. "Okay, that sounds great." Ace said. Ace placed his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Well, I'll get out of your way and let you get dinner ready." "Okay." Clark stated. As Ace walked out he gasped for air and images began to flash in his head, he couldn't make anything out because they were flashing to fast and to close together. He fell to his knees as he came out of it, "Ace are you okay?" Clark asked as he helped him up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go lay down." Ace said as he began to walk to his room.

Later; Ace awoke to the sounds of laughing children, he walked into the living room and saw Clark playing with all of his boys, Eliza and Prudence are sitting at the table coloring. "Hey you." Clark looked up just as James jumped on his back, "Hey, did you sleep well." Ace smiled, "Yeah, sorry about earlier." "It's okay." Clark stated as he stood up. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I had a vision." Ace said as he sat down on the sofa. "What was it about?" Clark sat next to him as the boys began to wrestle with each other. "I'm not sure. I couldn't make anything out." Ace said. He inhaled deeply, "Damn it! Why did I have it!" All the kids stopped and looked at their dad, "Sorry kids daddy didn't mean what he said." Ace said as he looked at them all. They all went back to what they were doing, "Why couldn't you make anything out?" Clark asked. "They flashed to fast and to close together." Ace said. "Well, then don't worry about it. I mean if you were meant to do anything about it you will have it again." Clark said. Ace inhaled, "Maybe you're right." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "Sorry but the kids eat all the hot dogs!" Clark called out. "Did you eat any?" Ace asked. Clark walked into the kitchen, "No, I didn't get the chance." "Okay, well, I'll call Northstar and have Max bring us something." Ace said. "That sounds great." Clark said. "Say Clark do you think you can stay the night? I don't want to be here alone after the vision." Ace said. "Sure, Ace. I'll sleep on the sofa." Clark said. "Say Ace can I ask you a question?" Ace had hung up the phone, "Sure." "Are you and Ethan, well, dating?" Clark asked. "Do you like him?" Ace stood there for awhile, "Well, I do like him as a friend but I think that's all." "Why?" Clark asked as he sat down. "Well, first he's way too young for me. And he's Bruce's son I would be uncomfortable dating him." Ace said. "Well, I think he has a little crush on you." Clark said. "Maybe you should give him a chance who knows he might be the one for you." Ace looked Clark his aqua blue eyes, "I know who the one for me is and he's sitting right across for me." Clark looked Ace in his dark eyes, "Ace how can you say that after what I did to you?" "Clark I have never stopped loving you and I never will." Ace said. "Well, Ace." Clark stated; his eyes watered up, "I love you and want you back." Ace leaned over the table and gently placed his lips on top of Clark's; they stayed like that for a few minutes and only pulled away because Prudence came to them, "Daddy color with me." Ace picked up Prudence and placed her on his lap, "Okay sweetie." Ace grabbed a blue color, "No daddy. Red." Prudence stated. "Okay, red it is." Ace said.

It's was about midnight when Ace finally was able to put down Eliza who refused to go to bed. He walked into the living room, "Finally she went to sleep." He sat down on the sofa, "Man that girl can stay up." Clark said. "Clark you don't have to still sleep on the sofa, you can sleep in the bed with me." Ace said. "Well, Ace I'm still having doubts about us getting back together." Clark said. "What? Why?" Ace asked. "Ace I cheated on you. How can you still want me?" Clark asked. "Clark I love you that's why I still want you back." Ace said. "But Ace." Clark stated. "Clark let's just see how it goes I mean we both still love each other." Ace said. "Ace, I just wanted to hear all that from you. I do love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." Clark said. The next thing they knew they were both in Ace's room making out on his bed. Clark was on top of Ace placing soft kisses on his neck, he then began sucking on his on his collar bone. "Oh, Clark I missed you so much." Ace moaned out. "Me too." Clark then began to lick his way down Ace's chest; he then slowly removed Ace's pants and scooped his cock into his mouth and began to move it in and out.

--Next Morning--

Ace awoke with Clark's strong arms wrapped around his body, "Hey handsome wake up." Clark slowly opened his eyes, "Hey, morning. So are we really back together?" Ace looked into Clark's eyes, "I love it when you play dumb. Of course we're back together." "Great cause this will make seven years together." Clark said. Ace's eyes widen, "Oh my god you're right. So what you wanna do?" "Well, you kinda promised Selina that you'll take the kids over." Clark said. "That's right. Well, that's not until at least noon." Ace said. "Well, how about we just hold each other until then or at least until the kids wake up." Clark said. The door to the room opened, "Daddy we hungry." said a voice. "Mark are your brothers and sisters up as will?" Ace asked as he sat up. "Yes." Mark stated. "Okay go sit down at the table and we'll be right there." Ace said. "Okay." Mark said as he shut the door. "Well, that didn't last." Ace said. "Was good while it did." Clark said. The both of them got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as they could. As they were walking out Ace grabbed his head and gasped for air again images began to flash in his mind but this time he could make out a few of them. He saw his sons Allen and Jake standing back to back with two ladies and they were surrounded by several beings and lightning was swirling around them. As he came out of the vision he fell to his knees, "Ace are you okay?" Clark asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had a vision again." Ace said as Clark helped him up. "Was it the same one as last time." Clark asked. "I think so. This time I could make out images." Ace said. "I saw our sons; Allen and Jake standing back to back with two ladies and they were surrounded by beings." "Who were they?" Clark stated. "I don't know. Well, let's not worry about it clearly it's a future based vision and I'll have a lot of time to found out." Ace said. "Okay if you say so." Clark said. They both walked into the living room to find all of their kids playing, "Okay so what do you all want to eat?" "Pancakes!" James shouted. "No, eggs!" Denis yelled. "Okay how about both." Ace said. All the kids looked at each other, "Okay." Pierce stated. "Now remember today we are all going to see uncle Bruce and aunt Selina." Ace said. "Ace are you sure we should still take them? What if you have another vision?" Clark said. "Yeah I promised Selina and besides even if I do have a vision it won't matter I can't control them." Ace said.

Ace and Clark are standing in the living room waiting for their kids to get ready, "Ace, will you marry me again?" Ace looked into Clark's aqua blue eyes, "Yes Clark, I'll marry you again." Clark embraced Ace into a hug filled kiss, "Daddy we are ready." Pierce said. "Okay." Ace pulled away from Clark, "Let's go." Just as they started towards the door there was this loud crashing sound, Ace looked at the window it had shattered; he then looked at Clark and he had blood on his hands, "Clark!" He ran to Clark and caught him before he could fall forward. "Clark, what happened?" "I-I-I-I-I've been………shot….." Clark said. "How? Your skin is like steel." Ace said. "Kryptonite." Clark said. "Who would do this?" Ace questioned. "Pierce ran and get your mother and aunt Emma." "Okay, daddy." Pierce sprinted out of the apartment. A few minutes later he had returned with Lexa and Emma, "Oh god. Pierce take your brothers and sisters into the next room." Lexa said. "Yes, mommy." Pierce stated as he led them to his dad room. "Ace what happened?" Emma asked. "I don't know. We were all walking to the door then I heard this loud noise and saw Clark bleeding." Ace said. He then looked at the window, "The shot must've come from that building." His eyes flashed blue, "Ace, no, stay here. Clark needs you right now." Lexa said. "Ace listen to me getting revenge isn't the answer. Emma help me here." "Ace, Lexa's right Clark needs you don't go." Clark tighten his grip on Ace's hand, "Ace go. Get them for me." Ace looked into Clark's blood shot red eyes and blood is slowly seeping from them, "Not until I do this." He lifted his hand to the bullet wound and within a matter of minutes all the shattered pieces of the Kryptonite flew into his hand. "There you should heal soon. I'll be back." His body transformed into black orbs and vanished. Both Lexa and Emma looked at Clark, "How could you tell him to go? You know what will happen if he loses himself." "I know, they only do this to him because they think Ace won't fight back." Clark said. "And you think that's a bad thing?" Emma asked. "Yes." Clark stated. "Why?" Emma asked. "Well, now they'll know not to mess with him."

Ace's body was formed by black orbs on the roof of the building next door, he then began to look around to see if he could find anything that the shooter left behind. After a few minutes of searching he couldn't find anything, but just as he passed an AC unite he was hit with a vision; _he could see the gunman setting up his weapon and fill it with two bullets one was glowing green which must've been the kryptonite bullet and the second was fully black. 'Come on hurry up and shot them. We need to get back the boss is waiting for us.' 'Keep quite this has to be just right. If I miss Ace will be alarmed and he'll pick up our thoughts.' _As he came out of the vision he gasped for air, "Wait they only shot Clark. Who else were they after?" Just then he heard this loud gun shot when he looked in the direction the sound came for he saw a fully black bullet hurling it's way towards his room, "No my kids." His body vanished in a puff of smoke. In his room are all of his kids who are playing video games, his body is formed by smoke, "get down!" All of his kids hit the floor as a bullet came crashing trough the window he lifted his hand and caught the bullet with his telekinesis. His eye widen in shock, "How did they get this?" Emma and Lexa came running into the room, "Ace what happened?" "Whoever they are they weren't just after Clark. They were also trying to kill one of my kids." Ace said as he grabbed the bullet out of the air. "Ace what is that?" Lexa asked. "This is a bullet called Mind-Term." Ace said. "What does it do?" Emma asked. "When someone is shot with it, it attacks their mind and causes them to go insane but if someone with psychic abilities is shot with it, it will cause their mind powers to attack them." Ace said. "Ace let's go to the other room and talk about this." Lexa said. "Okay. How's Clark doing?" Ace asked as they walked to the other room. "He's healing fine." Emma said. "Really? I didn't think I go the bullet out in time." Ace said. "I think you got it out just in time." Lexa said. They walked into the living room and Ace saw Clark sitting on the sofa holding his stomach, "Wow that bullet hurt more then I thought." Clark said. Ace hugged Clark, "Hey that hurts." Ace pulled away, "Oh sorry." "I didn't say stop." Clark said. Ace wrapped an arm around Clark, "Did you get the one who did this to me?" "No they moved from where they shot you and tried to shot one of my kids." Ace said. Clark shot up, "What?" "Calm down they are okay. I stop the bullet from hitting any of them." Ace said as he held a fully black bullet up. "What's that?" Cark asked as he looked at the bullet. "The bullet that was shot at my kids; which one I don't know and by who well, I'm still clueless on that one too." Ace said. "Ace we have to find out who because they might come back and try again." Clark said. "I know but I can't figure it out here." Ace said. "Ace what are you talking about?" Clark asked. "Take care of them all." Ace said; he then kissed Clark as his body transformed into black orbs and vanished. "Ace!" Clark yelled he reached his hand out. "Clark, no! someone has to stay with the kids." Lexa yelled pulling his hand back down. "No! I want my husband back!" Clark yelled.

--Halliwell Manor--

Black orbs formed Ace's body in the attic, "Ace what are you doing here?" He turned around to the door and saw his uncle Leo standing there. "Uncle Leo someone tried to kill my husband and one of my kids." "What? Who was it?" Leo asked. "I don't know but they tried to use this." Ace said as he held up a fully black bullet. "Where did you get that?" Leo asked. "You tell me. Cause you see I was told there where no more of these." Ace said as he handed the bullet over to Leo. "Ace there are no more of these. We destroyed them." Leo said. "Then how did the gunman get that bullet?" Ace asked. "I have no idea." Leo said. "Ace when these bullets were formed they were only formed for the safety of the magical world that is all." "From who?" Ace asked as he starred at his uncle. "You." Leo stated. "From me, why?" Ace questioned. "Ace not only are you a charmed one you're the son of the most feared and most powerful demon to ever live. And because of your uncontrollable psychic powers with your split personality we had to take safety measures." Leo said. "So if you had to you would've shot me with those bullets?" Ace asked. "Yes if they had to they would've but I would've done it." Leo said. "Thanks uncle Leo that is a little better." Ace said. "Ace you have to know that these bullets were supposed to be destroyed on my orders. I have no idea where anyone would get them if they weren't." Leo said. "Well, uncle Leo they got them somewhere from someone and I intend to find out where and who." Ace said; his body transformed into black orbs and Leo watched as they vanished.

--Ace's Penthouse--

Clark had just gotten out of the shower as black orbs formed Ace's body, "Hey you're back. What happened?" Ace turned to the sight of a shirtless Clark who has only a towel on. "Well, I had to find out where those bullets came from." "Well, how'd it go?" Clark asked. "Well, I'm still clueless as to where they came from." Ace said; he then glanced Clark up and down. "So how about we get that towel off of you." "Hey the kids are in the other room." Clark said. "Well, I'll be quiet if you will." Ace stated. "Okay let's just go to the room first." Clark said. Clark and Ace slowly walked into the master bedroom but just before they could enter Allen came out of his room, "Daddy read me a story." "Clark, I'll be right back." Ace said. "Okay but hurry up. I can start without you and I just might." Clark said. "Hey now don't talk like that in front of Allen." Ace said. "Sorry, I'll wait for and I won't talk like again in front of the kids." Clark said. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." Ace said as he and Allen walked into the room he shared with Jake. Clark was in the kitchen when Ace had finally come out of the room, "Well, it took awhile but he is finally asleep. So where were we." Clark smiled at Ace, "Ace how do you know that these assassins won't come back?" "I don't." Ace stated. "That's why I have been telepathically and emphatically opened since I came back." "What? Is that safe?" Clark asked. "Yes." Ace stated. "But Ace every time you do that you lose yourself and Cayne comes out." Clark said. "I know but not this time I have control over what I pick up. It's usually bad emotions that bring Cayne out." Ace said. "Okay Ace I trust you." Clark said. "Good, now come on let's go to bed." Ace said as he pulled Clark towards their room.

--Next Morning--

Ace awoke to Clark's strong arms wrapped around his waist, "Hey I have to go to the office for a little while." Clark moaned softly as he fully awoke, "Do you have to?" "Yeah, I have a meeting with Bruce. We are tying to fight Lex from taking Neo Company." Ace said. "Okay what time will you be back?" Clark asked. "Noon." Ace stated as he got out of the bed. "Okay." Clark said as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Ace starred at Clark for awhile he was glad that he and Clark got back together, but then again it was bound to happen. That's what their relationship was like they would break up then get back together at least that's what they have been doing for the past seven years they've been dating. He can remember their first date, they had gone to a local football game; which is what Clark wanted to do and from the moment they've been dating.

A lady stands on top of the building next to Ace's penthouse she watches as he leaves his building, "Fool you have no idea that I could kill with a mare thought." She smiles as two guys walk on to the roof, "Milady he stopped us from killing the boy and he saved his lover from death." "And who's fault is that?" "Milady please we didn't think he would be able to pinpoint where we shot his lover and then be quick enough to save the boy." "Fools you never underestimate Ace he 's the son of Soul and he has both Salem witch and Halliwell witch blood in him. And now he knows of the bullet you used on the boy." "Not to worry milady he has no clue where they came from or about us." "You're right he doesn't and he never will." She then lifted her hand and launched a fireball at both men and they turned into dust. "I'm coming for you Ace and I will kill you and anyone who tries to stop me.

**Next: ****From the pit of Hell**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Pit of Hell:**

* * *

--Halliwell Manor--

Leo walks into the living room as blue orbs form three bodies, "Paige?" "Hey Leo" Paige stated she gave him a quick hug. "What're you doing here?" Leo asked. "Leo it's begun." Paige said. "What?" Leo asked. "The war between Heaven and Hell as made it's way here." Apostle Luke said. "What? Where?" Leo questioned. "How can you be sure?" "We've felt their power." Apostle Mark said. "Okay, what are you going to do about it?" Leo said. "You have to get to Ace. We're going to need him to fight on our side to win this war." Apostle Luke said. "Okay, but after the whole bullet thing I doubt he'll work with us or even listen to me." Leo said. "Make it happen the greater good is at steak." Apostle Luke said. "In case you forgot Ace doesn't listen to me or even you and he really doesn't care about the greater good." Leo said. "Leo we gave you your wings and powers back only because Ace listens to you. Don't make us take them back." Apostle Luke said. "Apostle Luke you can't do that!" Paige yelled. "Silence Paige!" Apostle Mark shouted. "Fine, I'll go see him." Leo said; his body transformed into blue orbs and was gone. Paige just stared at the two Apostles, "How could you say that to him?" "Paige, Leo will learn that nothing else matters but the greater good." Apostle Luke said. "But to threaten him like that, that was uncalled for." Paige said. "Please that was no threat we would have taken back his powers and wings if he didn't go." Apostle Mark said.

--Ace's Penthouse--

Ace had just sent Allen off to school with Lexa and Emma when blue orbs form a body in his living room, "Uncle Leo." "Hello, Ace." "What is it?" Ace asked. "Ace what I have to tell you is well, bad for the greater good." Leo said. "What?" Ace replied. "Well, the Elders believe that the war between Heaven and Hell has finally arrived here on Earth." Leo said. "What!" Ace stated in shock. "How can they be sure?" "They've felt their power?" Leo said. "But, unc, if the war is here there's no way to stop it." Ace said. "True, that's why we need you to fight with us against Hell." Leo said. "Ace it's the only way our side can win." "unc, I can't do that my family is so important to me." Ace said. "I can't, no, I won't put them through that." "Ace if you don't fight with us it won't matter. This war will destroy all life then the Earth itself." Leo said. "I don't know about this." Ace stated with worry in his voice. Leo looked into Ace's eyes, "Ace only you can touch the Book of Shadows. We need the power within it. We need your power. We need the power of Soul. Please Ace fight with us." Just then yellow orbs formed a body, "Mother." Ace stated. "Hello my son." Prue stated as her body became solid. Ace gave her a long hug, "Listen my son you must help Leo it's what a Halliwell witch does. We fight for the greater good." "But mother my children I don't want to put them through the lose of a parent." Ace said. His eyes started to water up, "I know how that feels." "I know you do and I am sorry for that, but Ace it's like Leo said if you don't fight it won't matter you all will die from the war." Prue said. Ace stood there for awhile everything that his mother and uncle has just told him is overwhelming to him. "Okay I'll fight." "Great." Leo stated. "But Clark and all my kids must be taken to safety before the war gets out of hand." Ace said. "Of course, Ace I'll take them to your father's planet." Leo said. "Good at least my brothers and sisters will protect them." Ace said.

--Hell--

A female demon stands next to a large pit, she lefts her hand and as she begins to chant black like orbs swarm up as it hit's the ground a body begins to form. The demon stands at least seven feet tall, he has long black hair and has a tail. "Vassago, welcome back." "Why have you summoned me?" Vassago asked. "The war has started and you are needed." "But only my master can summon me. Who are you?" Vassago asked. He couldn't quit see the woman's face he wasn't even sure it was a woman. "That's not important. What is important is that your master has your first job." Vassago was still unsure about this, but if it came from his master then so be it, "What is it?" "You are to take out a witch." "A witch?" Vassago questioned. "What's so important about this witch?" "He has both Halliwell and Salem blood in him. He is a danger to our master and his war." "If he poses a threat to my master I will take him out." Vassago said. "Good. The portal to the surface is now open." Just then a swirling vortex opened, "My masters will, will be done." Vassago stepped into the portal as it closed the female demon smiled, "Yes it will and if you are killed by this witch that will be all the better."

As the female demon fades away a pair of red eyes appear out of the shadows, they are then followed by a grinning mouth with sharp teeth. "Oh this will be fun. Milord will love this." "Pagan what is it?" "Oh, Séance I didn't see you there." Pagan said as his whole body appeared. "Well, she released Vassago and sent him after Soul's little boy." "Really? Which one?" Séance asked. "Ace; the Halliwell witch." Pagan stated. "The master must be told." Séance said. "Go I will wait here for your return." "Yes, Séance." Pagan stated; he bowed as his body faded into the shadows. "This can't be good Ace must be warned Vassago is powerful demon." Séance said; green energy swirled around his body and he vanished.

--Neo Company--

Ace is looking over some paper work when his phone rings, "Hello? Oh, hey Jacen. What, no there's no hard feelings about us. I'm glad that you are working things out with your ex. What? You want me to buy your agency, but Jacen you worked so hard on that agency. Okay I'll buy it from you, but you can buy it back when ever you want to. Okay, bye Jacen." Ace hung up the phone just as Clark walked into his office and sat down on the sofa. "Man I am so tried." Ace come out from behind his disk and walked to the sofa, "What's wrong?" "Well, Mack has had me pulling papers all day. For what I have no clue." Clark said. "What kind of papers?" Ace asked. "Mostly our sales for last year." Clark said. "Really? And what did he do with them?" Ace asked. "Not sure really all I saw him do was put them in his briefcase." Clark said. "Oh god. I didn't think Lex would go this far." Ace said. "What? Lex?" Clark questioned. "Yeah he's trying to buy Neo Company from me and Bruce." Ace said. "I knew he would put up a fight but I had no idea he'd play dirty." "Well, what are you going to do about it?" Clark asked. "I mean he's using your own employees against you." "That's what he thinks." Ace said as he walked out of his office.

Ace entered Bruce's office, "Sorry Bruce, but we have a problem." "What is it?" Bruce asked. "Lex, he is paying our own employees to spy on us." Ace said. "What?" Bruce stated. "Mack is taking papers that have to deal with our sales for last year to him." Ace stated. "Well, what are we going to do?" Bruce asked. "Nothing." Ace said. Bruce was in shock "What?" "Well, I had a feeling that Lex would try something like this, so I switched last year sales with false papers." "You did what?" Bruce stated. "Where are the real ones?" "Locked away in my office." Ace said. "So what are we going to do about Mack?" Bruce asked. "I want to see just how far he'll go for what Lex is paying him." Ace said. "But Ace we can't just do nothing." Bruce said. "That's exactly what we are going to do Lex thrives on act. He loves it when others fight him. It's how he does business." Ace said. "Okay, I trust you Ace." Bruce said. "Oh by the way tell Selina that I'm sorry I didn't bring the kids over on Saturday but something major came up." Ace said as he stood in the doorway. "Okay." Bruce said. Ace began walking back towards his office as he passed an open window he gasped for air as a vision hit him but this vision was unlike the others he was actually taken there.

(Vision State); _'Where am I?' He looked around and saw what appeared to be tall buildings but they were in ruins the glass windows were all cracked. He then looked towards where he saw water and he saw what appeared to be left of a tall statue deep underwater. 'Oh god I'm in New York. What happened here?' 'The war is what happened here.' He jumped when he heard the voice he had no idea as to where it came from. 'Who's there?' 'I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself I am Madame Aida.' A lady in an African style dress walked into the light. 'What do you mean the war is what happened here?' 'Well, the war between Heaven and Hell that war. This is what will become of the world after it.' 'This can't be true.' 'Oh but it is, Ace.' 'No there has to be a way to stop this from happening.' 'There is.' 'What?' 'You. Only you can stop this from happening.' Ace just stared at Aida he was a little lost, 'What do you mean?' 'Well, you have both Halliwell and Salem witch blood running through you vanes. You must find the Death Jewels by bringing them together you will unleash untold powers.' 'Okay where do I find these Death Jewels?' 'When the time is right you will know.' Aida's body began to fade away. 'Wait! Come back! How will I know when the time is right!' _(End of Vision)

Clark found Ace out cold on the floor, "Ace. Ace! Ace, are you okay?" Ace blinked his eyes as he awoke, "What happened?" "I don't know you tell me." Clark said. "I-I-I think I had a vision." Ace said as Clark helped him up. "But Ace no vision has ever caused you to pass out." Clark stated. "I know this vision wasn't like a normal vision I usually have." Ace said. "I was actually there." "What do you mean you where there?' Clark asked. "I was in the place the vision was taking place in." Ace said. "Where did you go?" Clark asked as he helped Ace back into his office. "I was in New York." Ace stated as he sat down on his sofa. "Wow, New York. What did it look like?" Clark asked as he sat next to him. "It was in ruins." Ace stated. "What?" Clark questioned. "Clark what I am about to tell you will come as a shock but it's the truth." Ace said. "What is it?" Clark asked as he looked into Ace's eyes. "Clark the war between Heaven and Hell has made it's way to Earth and I am going to fight in it." Ace said. "What? No, you can't." Clark said. "Clark I have to it's for the greater good and the safety of all mankind." Ace said. "But what if you don't come back?" Clark asked. "Don't worry I'll come back, but to ensure yours and the kids safety my uncle Leo is going to take you all to my father's planet." Ace said. "No I won't leave you. I won't let you fight alone." Clark stated as he stood up. Ace stood up and grabbed Clark's hands, "Clark you have to go. You won't survive if you don't. You're not immortal." "Neither are you, Ace." Clark said as his eyes watered up. "Clark I will be fine the spirits of my ancestors from both sides of my parents are protecting me and I heal pretty fast." Ace said. "Ace I love you." Clark stated; he then planted his lips on top of his. They stayed like that for at least four minutes, "Clark, I love you, too." Ace said after the kiss.

--Halliwell Manor--

A swirling vortex opened up just in front of the Halliwell Manor and out stepped Vassago, he looked around then at the pink two story Victorian house that stands before him. "I sense no witch in that house, but I do sense a pure hearted being." He slowly walked up the steps as he got closer the feeling of the pure hearted being came in more and more. "Well, well, a whitelighter. I will enjoy killing it." As Leo walked into the kitchen the door was kicked in; it flew off of the hinges and landed on the steps. "Who're you?" "Vassago. Where is the witch?" "What witch?" Leo asked. "The Halliwell witch. The son of Soul. Where is Ace Cayne Halliwell?" Vassago asked. "I will not tell you." Leo said. Vassago flashed in front of Leo; he grabbed him by his throat, "I have ways of making people talk." "I'll never tell you." Leo hissed. "Oh you will in time." Vassago stated. Leo lifted his hands and emitted lightning at Vassago it sent him flying backwards. "Good one. I see you're not a normal white lighter." Vassago said. He then hurled a fireball at Leo it hit him and knocked him out.

--Ace's Penthouse--

Ace and Clark entered to find Emma with all four kids, "Daddies!" Allen yelled. He along with Jonathan and Martha ran towards their dads and each took turns hugging them. "Well, it's good to be home." Clark said as he picked up Jonathan and Martha. Ace picked up Allen, "So how have you all been with auntie Em?" "Great, daddy." Allen stated. "Good, listen daddy has to go take a shower, so you three be nice for auntie Em and daddy Clark." Ace said. "Okay." Martha stated. Ace put Allen down then he walked towards his room. Just as he entered the room smoke formed a body, "Damian? What're you doing here?" "Are we alone?" Damian asked as he began to look around. "Yes. Why?" Ace stated. "Are you sure no one else is here?" Damian asked. "No one is here in the room. My husband Clark and my kids and friend Emma are in the next room. Why?" Ace said. Damian began to look around the room some more; he was looking in a panic state, "Damian are you okay?" Ace asked. Damian snapped back into reality, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." "Damian you're not fine. You're looking around as though someone is there but I don't see anyone. And then you ask me if anyone else is here." Ace looked at his cousin, "Damian talk to me, what's wrong with you?" Damian sat down on the end of Ace's bed, Ace sat next to him; he then placed his arm over his shoulder, "Damian what's wrong?" Damian placed his head on Ace's shoulder, "I was attacked. I just barely got away." "Who attacked you?" Ace asked. "I have no idea. The beings that attacked me I don't know them." Damian said. "Ace please help me. Protect me like you use to when we were little." "Damian, I will always protect you." Ace said.

--Later--

Ace, Clark and Damian are all sitting at the table, "So Damian how long have you been away?" Clark asked. "Well, I left when Ace was about 15 so I was 13. Now Ace is what 25, right? Well, that would make me 23, so I would say about ten years." "Wow, it's been that long?" Ace asked. "Yep ten years. Man, I had no idea that you had ten kids and a husband." Damian said. "Yeah, we have one more on the way and plan one having one last one." Ace said. "Man, it must be nice to have someone that loves you." Damian stated. "What about you? Anyone in your life?" Ace asked. "No, no one." Damian stated. "There was someone but it didn't go as planed." Just then blue orbs formed three bodies, "Aunt Paige?" Ace questioned. "Hello, Ace." Paige said. "Enough of this! Ace we need your help." Apostle Mark said. "With what and who are you?" Ace asked. "I am Apostle Mark and this is Apostle Luke we are Elders known as The Apostles. We are the bosses of the Elders." Apostle Mark said. "Okay so what do you need my help with now? I mean I'm already helping to save the world as it is." Ace said. "Leo has gone missing." Paige said. "Okay why do you need me? Can't you track him?" Ace said. "We have been trying to locate Leo but some how his whitelighter signature is blocked from us." Apostle Luke said. "So you must find him with your telepathic abilities." Apostle Mark said. "What are you crazy, if Ace opens up like that he'll be hit with everyone's thoughts." Damian said. "Silence!" Apostle Luke yelled. "Hey listen I won't risk Cayne coming out for no one my uncle knows I won't do that he'll by glad I didn't." Ace said. "Now you listen to me we are not the Elders we will do anything for the greater good even if that means taking your powers and finding him ourselves." Apostle Luke said. "You know what if you think you can handle them then by all means take them." Ace said. "So be it." Apostle Mark stated.

"What? No, Ace you can't be serious about this you need your powers to protect your family." Paige said. "It's okay let them have them." Ace said. Both Apostle Mark and Apostle Luke stepped forward they then placed their hands in front of Ace's chest and within seconds black orbs appeared in the space between the two and then they went up their arms and vanished. Right away both Apostle Mark and Apostle Luke felt the thoughts and emotions of almost every person in the world and things began to levitate and some things exploded. "How…..do….we…..stop….them……?" Apostle Mark groaned out. "Easy block them out." Ace said. "How?" Apostle Luke begged. "What you mean you two don't know how to block out thoughts of others?" Ace asked. "No!" Apostle Luke yelled. "You have proven you point!" "Good now give me my powers back." Ace said. "Fine, take them." Apostle Luke stated. Ace placed his hands on the chest of both Apostle Mark and Apostle Luke and within seconds his powers returned to him. Both Apostles fell to their knees as they gasped for air, "How can you have that much power and not be overwhelmed by them?" Apostle Mark asked. "Easy I've had them for many years and I was meant to have them." Ace said. "Now I'll try to find my uncle my way not the way you want me to." "So be it. We will meet again." Apostle Luke said; as his body transformed into blue orbs and vanished. Paige glanced at Ace as Apostle Mark's body transformed into blue orbs and vanished, "Ace you knew that would happen didn't you?" "Yes and I loved it." Ace said. "Now time to look for uncle Leo." he closed his eyes and began to breath in and out slowly.

--Temple of Misery--

Leo is chained up to the wall, his shirt is ripped to pieces on the floor and his chest is covered in blood. "Well, I'll give you this you are a lot stronger then I thought." Vassago said as he walked in. Leo gasped for air, "Why are you doing this?" "I have to kill the Halliwell witch for my master he poses a threat to him." Vassago said. Leo's eyes watered up, "Leave him alone." "Oh sorry but I can't. He must be killed." Vassago stated. "Continue with the pain. Oh how I love the screaming sounds of a whitelighter." Just as Vassago stepped out of the room a pair of red eyes appeared, "Milord is surprised that you are free, Vassago." Vassago's eyes flashed red and stream seeped from his nose and mouth, "Pagan come out." Pagan's body slowly seeped from the shadows, "Oh milord Lucifer, is not pleased that you have been freed from the pit." "I care not about Lucifer he is not my master." Vassago said. "Oh but while the true master is away he is or did you forget that." Pagan said. "I will never follow orders from him!" Vassago shouted; he then grabbed Pagan by his collar. Fire swirled up from the ground and formed a body, "Vassago." Vassago turned and saw a bull-like demon standing before him, "What do you want?" "Why have you been released?" Lucifer asked. "I was told to kill the Halliwell witch because he poses a threat to the war and my master." Vassago said. "Who released you?" Lucifer asked. "I have no clue it appeared to be a woman." Vassago stated. "And why have you brought a whitelighter here to the Temple of Misery?" Lucifer asked as he sat down. "He knows the location of the witch but refuses to tell me." Vassago said. "Do you have any clue as to when the master will return to hell?" Lucifer asked. "None at all." Vassago stated.

--Ace's penthouse--

Ace finally opened his eyes, "I can't find him." "What?" Paige stated. "I can't pick up his thoughts or feelings at all. Which must mean he is no longer on earth." Ace said. "Okay, so where is he then?" Paige asked. "Right here." They all turned to the voice that sounded like a growl, "Uncle Leo!" Ace yelled. "Who the hell are you?" "My name's Vassago and I've finally found my Halliwell witch." He tossed the shirtless and bloody Leo aside, "Time for you to die." Paige ran to Leo and placed her hands on his chest and within minutes the blood vanished, "Come and try it." Ace stated. Vassago gilded towards Ace and both of them flew through the glass window, "Ace!" Clark yelled. "Clark, no!" Leo yelled. "But Ace needs my help." Clark said. "No you can't help him only Ace can beat this demon." Leo said. "And why is that, Leo?" Paige asked. "Cause that demon isn't like any other demon he has faced before." Leo said. "What makes him different?" Paige asked. "He is straight from Hell." Leo said. "What?" Paige stated. "We need the Elders down here right away only they how to deal with this demon." Leo said.

--Meanwhile--

Ace and Vassago fell on top of a car which caused it to explode sending glass and parts every where. Ace coughed up blood as he struggled to get off of the car, "You're still alive?" Vassago was standing tall the fall didn't even hurt him. "Yes, it'll take more then that to kill me." Ace said as he held his side. "Clearly, but I can withstand a whole lot more then you can." Vassago launched a fireball at Ace. All Ace could do was jumped out of the way he didn't have enough strength to withstand blocking it. "Poor boy not enough power." Vassago said. Blue orbs formed a few feet away from Ace who wasn't moving at all, "Ace." Paige stated as she ran to him. "Aunt Paige….I can't move…" Ace moaned out. "Why not?" Paige asked. "I landed on a pipe." Ace said. Paige gently move Ace a little so she could see the wound, "Oh Ace it's in your side pretty good I don't think I can move it." "I have to remove it. I have to beat this demon." Ace said. "Only one thing to do." "Ace what're you thinking about?" Paige asked. Ace closed his eyes and within a matter of seconds the pipe snapped and he stood up, "Ace now what? The pipe is in your side." Paige said. "I'm going to have to fight him with it there." Ace said. Vassago stood before Ace, "Do you really think you can beat me? Look at you, you can't even stand upright and you have a pipe in your side." "I will still fight you." Ace said. "Why? You will lose the battle it's how it should be and will be." Vassago said. "I can't let you win this battle." Ace said. He lifted his hand and sent a telekinetic energy wave at Vassago, but since he is stronger then Ace he was able to easily send it back at him, the blast sent Ace flying through a brick wall. Blue orbs formed several bodies as Vassago began walking towards the broken wall, "Who are you?" "We are the Apostles and we cannot allow you to farther harm Ace." Apostle Matthew said.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Vassago asked. "Like this." Apostle John stated; he then lifted his hand and launched a blast at Vassago the blast sent him flying into a car. "James tend to Ace . Make sure he is still breathing." "Yes, John." Apostle James said. Paige went along with Apostle James to check on Ace. Apostle John and the rest stood there ground and waited for Vassago to get up, "Well, that hurt a little but you will have to do more then that to keep me down." "Simon. Peter. Silas, you three protect as many mortals as you can. Everyone else attack him." Apostle John said. As eleven of the Apostles went to attack Vassago, Simon, Peter and Silas all began to chant as they placed their hands together in front of them. Apostle James and Paige finally was able to pull off the last piece of brick wall off of Ace, he was knocked out and bleeding from his head. "Apostle James do something, please." Paige begged. "Okay stand back." Apostle James stated; he then lifted his hands and lightning project out of his finger tips and shocked Ace, he gasped for air as his eyes shot open. "What happened?" "You were dead, Ace." Apostle James said. "Who are you?" Ace asked as he was helped up. "my name is James I am one of the Apostles." "I've met two of you already I don't care much for your kind." Ace said. "Yes Mark and Luke are well, difficult to deal with, but I assure you that we are all not like them." Apostle James said. "Okay, whatever." Ace said. "Now where's Vassago." "The Apostles are taking care of him you must leave, you cannot win against him." Apostle James said. "Okay, that's not going to happen." Ace said. "Ace, I cannot allow you to fight him." Apostle James said. "Allow me? You can't allow me?" Ace questioned. "Well, we'll see about that." His body transformed into black orbs and vanished, "Paige you must stop him, he clearly won't listen to us." Apostle James said. "I'll try." Paige stated.

Ace appeared a few feet away from where the battle was taking place as he was about to walk forward but green energy swirled up and formed a body. "Who are you?" "My name is Séance and I am here to help you." "Aren't you Hell's Sorcerer and lap dog to Lucifer?" Ace asked. "Yes to both, but I have also helped your father and I am loyal to him and his family." Séance said. "Okay what are you here to help me with then?" Ace asked. "Vassago." Séance stated. "there's only one way to stop him." "What is it?" Ace asked. "Your father's sword." Séance stated. "The FireIce sword?" Ace questioned. "Only my father is able to use it." "You can use it as well since you are his son, now you won't be able to use it's full power but you'll be able to use just enough to stop Vassago." Séance said. "How do I summon it?" Ace asked. "Just simply think of it and it will appear if it finds you strong enough." Séance said. Ace closed his eyes and began to think of the sword as he did Vassago appeared in front of them, "No you can't use that sword. I won't allow it!" "No!" Séance lifted his hands and formed a green energy shield that protected him and Ace. "Séance! You traitor!" Vassago yelled. "Lord Lucifer will have your head for this!" "I think not I have now fully turned and I will protect the son of Soul at all cost." Séance said; he lifted his hand and blasted Vassago with a green energy beam. Vassago went flying though a building, "Ace hurry!" Séance shouted. "I'm trying but every time I have it, it fades away." Ace said. "Just keep trying." Séance said. Just as Vassago stood up blue and yellow colored energy swirled in Ace's hands and a sword appeared, "I got it!" "Great." Séance stated; he then lowered his hands and the shield vanished. "No! I won't lose to the likes of you!" Vassago shouted.

Ace smiled he couldn't believe that he was able to summon his father's mighty sword, he like the rest of his siblings thought only his father was able to summon the sword and use it. "Now the real fun begins." Ace said. He pointed the sword at Vassago and unbeknownst to him this is how his father shoots off a fire blast, Vassago lifted his hands and tried to block the blast, but he wasn't strong enough the blast sent flying back at least several yards. "Whoa." Ace stated. "Now that was a big blast." "Yes but be careful the more you hold that sword the more it drains your life force that is why only your father can withstand it." Séance said. "What? Then why did you have me summon it?" Ace asked. "Because all you have to do is hit him one good time and it will be over." Séance said. "Okay but how close do I have to get to him to do it." Ace asked. "Not very close." Séance said. "Okay so now how close?" Ace asked. "Just wait for him to get up then fire." Séance said. "Okay." Ace stated. Vassago finally stood up but before Ace could blast him he threw the sword to the ground, "What happened?" Séance asked as he turned around. "The sword it burns." Ace said. "I was afraid of that." Séance stated. "What do you mean?" Ace said. "You're not strong enough for the sword that's why it burned you." Séance said. "What now?" Ace asked. "I don't know." Séance stated. "Wait I have an idea that might work." Ace said. "What is it?" Séance said. "If I can bring out the Phoenix force in me maybe I'll be strong enough to hold it." Ace said. "Go for it." Séance stated. "Okay I'll give it a shot." Ace said. Vassago stood up as Ace closed his eyes and began to breath deeply, "You all will suffer for interfering with my business!" "You all have to deal with him while I protect Ace?" Séance said. "And who are you?" Apostle John asked. "I am Séance grand Sorcerer to Soul." Séance stated. He then lifted his hands and a green energy shield appeared around him and Ace.

--Hell--

Lucifer stood by his throne as a pair of red eyes appeared followed by a body, "What news do you have for me, Pagan?" "He's doing well, milord, Vassago as Ace and The Apostles on the run." Pagan said. "And what of Séance have you found him yet?" Lucifer asked. "Yes, milord, I have found him." Pagan said. "Where is he?" "He is on earth helping Ace." Pagan said. Lucifer's eyes turned red as fire shot up from the ground, "What!" "He has turned on us." Pagan stated as he crawly bowed. "He will pay for his betrayal." Lucifer hissed. Pagan smiled, "Oh please, milord, let me make him suffer." "Fine. Go." Lucifer stated. "Thank you, milord." Pagan stated as his body seeped into the shadows. Lucifer sat on his throne as fire shoot up in the form of a body, "Lucifer, are things ready?" "Yes milord everything is going as planed." Lucifer said. "Good and what of Séance and Pagan?" "Séance has finally betrayed us and Pagan is going to fetch him." Lucifer said. "Good they will kill each other then." "But milord, Pagan is a very good general in my army." Lucifer said. "Séance and Pagan have played out their usefulness to us and now must be dispose of." "Milord, I can't lose Pagan I need him." Lucifer said. "If you recall Pagan you will die with him and when a demon dies they never come back to life." "Yes, milord, so be it." Lucifer said. The fire vanished, Lucifer sat back down on his throne, "I can't lose Pagan."

--Surface--

Vassago had knocked down the last Apostle, "Now to finish you." Smoke began to seep from his mouth and noise as he began to walk towards Séance's green energy shield. Séance looked over his shoulder at Ace what he saw shocked him, Ace now has a blue-fire like bird surrounding his him, "Is that this so called Phoenix force?" "Yes." Ace stated. "Maybe now I'll be able to hold the sword." Séance lowered his hands and shot a energy beam at Vassago to slow him down but the beam did nothing. "Get the sword I'll slow him down!" Séance yelled. He then began to launch energy balls at Vassago, they caused him to stop in his tracks. "Stop shooting me!" Vassago shouted. "I'll kill you myself for your betrayal!" "No need he is mine." A pair of red eyes appeared which was then followed by a teeth grinning smile, "Pagan?" Séance questioned. Just as Ace reached for the sword a black strain wrapped around it, "I think not." The sword then was pulled and thrown into a tree, Ace looked up, "Who the hell are you?" "I am known as Black Mist and I can't allow you to kill Vassago." "I'll get that sword one way or another." Ace said. "Oh I know but not as easy." Black Mist said, she then glided into the air and began launching black energy balls. Ace lifted his hands and telekinetically stopped all the energy balls in mid-air, "That all you got?" "Oh no." Black Mist stated. She then lifted her hands which released a fully black mist it then engulfed Ace. "What the hell?" Ace questioned. Vassago saw the woman floating in the air, "Who are you and what have you done with the Halliwell witch?" "I am Black Mist and he is in well, in my nightmare realm. He will never be able to find his way out." She slowly lowered herself to the ground, Just then Vassago was sent flying through a building and Black Mist was punched and was sent flying through a tree, "Bring him back!" Black Mist stood up, "And who the hell are you?" "My name is Clark now bring my husband back, now." "I'm sorry but right now you have problems of you own." Black Mist said. Clark turned as Vassago slammed into him and they both went flying through another building.

--Nightmare Realm--

Ace slowly walked around as took in his surroundings, "Where am I?" He then noticed a small creature eating something on a rock, "Okay at least they are animals here. Where ever here is?" The creature then began to change shape, it grow into this large wolf-like creature, "What the hell?" The wolf-creature turned and roared at Ace, "Oh crap." The creature then sprinted at him, Ace managed to side step it, the creature prepared to charge again, "Stop, Lupus!" The creature stopped in his tracks, "I am sorry for my pets behavior but it's not often we get guest." "Yeah, no problem. Who are you?" Ace asked. "My name is Mex and this is Lupus; my pet." "So why am I here?" Ace asked. Mex's eyes flashed blue, "Well, it appears that Black Mist sent you here so you will go well, insane." "What?" Ace stated. Once again Mex's eyes flashed blue, "Oh well, now this is rather interesting. Yes, very." "What?" Ace asked. "Well, in you is the blood of the Salem family." Mex stated. "Yeah so what." Ace said. "Well, that just happens to be the blood that runs in my vanes as well." Mex said. Ace stood there in shock, he couldn't believe that this man is one of his ancestor, "I need to sit down." "Oh but of course." Mex said; he then lifted his hand and chair formed out of leaves. "Then that would make you one of my ancestors." "Yes, so how has my family line got on through out the eons?" Mex asked. "Well, I'm part of the latest generation. My father is the son of the one true death god." Ace said. "Wow, the one true death god, I had no idea my family claimed that title." Mex said. "You mean you can't see them?" Ace questioned. "Sadly no, you see my father banished me from the family so I can longer see or even hear my family." Mex said. "Then how can I see you and talk to you?" Ace asked. "Well, you are in the Field of Dreams; which is my kingdom." Mex said. "Wow, I had no idea." Ace stated. "So what's your life like?" Mex asked. "Well, I have ten wonderful kids and I am happily married." Ace said. "That's great. How long have you been with your wife?" Mex asked. "Wife? I never said I had a wife." Ace said. "I have a husband." Mex's eyes widen in amazement, "Ha! My father 's plan failed." "What plan?" Ace asked. "Well, my father banished me because I fell in love with our stable boy. So he thought that if he banished me that future generation wouldn't turn out like that." Mex said. "Wow, boy did that ever fail." Ace said. "What do you mean?" Mex asked. "Well, my father is gay and I have several brothers and sisters who are gay as well." Ace said. "Boy you aren't kidding." Mex said. "So let's see if we can't get you out of here so you can save your husband." "If this is your kingdom why would she send me here?" Ace asked. "Well, I believe that she thought she sent you to the Nightmare Realm which well, is a whole lot worse then this place." Mex said. "Okay so how are you going to get me out of here." Ace asked. Mex stared at Ace for a few seconds, "You know you kind of remind me of my former lover." What happened to him?" Ace asked. "Well, when my father caught us, well, let's just say he caught us holding each other, in our stable he was so enraged that he picked up the closet object and killed him." Mex said. "And since I was banished here I can never see his spirit again." "Listen if and when I get out here I can probably connect his spirit for you so you can see him." Ace said. "Oh that would be great but I cannot leave the Flied of Dreams." Mex said.

--Metropolis--

Séance shoot Pagan with one last blast as Vassago walked into view holding a knocked put Clark by his shirt collar. "Now that he is finish time for you." Vassago pointed his finger at Séance. He lifted his hands, "Come and get me." Vassago tossed Clark aside as stream seeped from his mouth and noise, "I will kill you." "Not likely." Séance said; he fired a green energy beam at him which sent him through a tree. It only took Vassago a matter of seconds to recover from the blast, "That was nothing." Just then a portal opened up and out stepped Ace, Vassago quickly looked at Black Mist, "I though you said he would never find his way out." "Never say never." Black Mist said. "She didn't send me to the Nightmare Realm. I was sent to the Flied of Dreams." Ace said. "Damn it." Black Mist stated. "Well, time to go." she then vanished in a puff of smoke. "That bitch." Vassago stated. "oh well, I can still kill you two." Ace looked towards a broken piece of wall and saw Clark, "Clark!" Just then a blue firebird appeared behind Ace as lightning swirled around his body. He opened his hand and the FireIce sword appeared in his hand, "Now it's time to finish this." He pointed the sword at Vassago and in a matter of minutes a blast that was made up of both fire and ice hurled its way towards Vassago. Séance smiled as the blast consumed him, "No! I won't lose to you!" Vassago vanished in a puff of smoke. Ace dropped the sword as the Phoenix Force vanished as did the lightning. "Is that it? Is he gone?" "Not gone just recharging." Séance said.

--Ace's penthouse--

Clark awoke to the sight of Ace's face looking at him. "Hey there." "Hey." Ace stated. "I thought I told you to stay up here." Ace said. "Yeah, well, since when do I listen to you." Clark said. "Yeah." Ace stated. "You do realize that you could've been killed." "Yeah but you're my man and I'll always protect you." Clark said. Ace leaned down and placed his lips on top of his, "God I love you." Little Allen walked up to his fathers, "Daddy, can we go to the park and play?" "Sure." Ace stated, "Do you wanna go and stay here?" Clark sighed, "I'll stay here and rest." "Okay we'll be back soon." Ace said. "Okay everyone we're going to the park while Clark rest!" James, Denis, Prudence, Allen, and Pierce holding Jake walked out the door, "Sleep well, love." Ace said as he closed the door. Clark laid back on the sofa as he closed his eyes purple smoke formed a body, the lady walked towards the sleeping Clark; she slowly walked around the sofa, "Oh, the fun I will have with you. My, my that's the problem with all these demons they always go after Ace but they pass up the one thing that means the world to him and will cause him to give up everything to save and that is you my friend, Clark Kent, his husband." The lady smiled as smoke consumed her body and she vanished.

**Next: ****Hex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hex:**

* * *

--Ace's Penthouse--

"Clark we're back!" Ace tossed his keys on the side table, "Now you all go get washed up for dinner. Grandma Martha invited us." "Okay daddy." James said. "Pierce hand Jake over to me." Ace said. "Okay dad." Pierce said he then handed over his baby brother to his father and walked into the kitchen. "Clark are you still asleep?" Ace called out. He walked towards the sofa and found a sleeping Clark, "Clark sweetie, wake up." Clark moaned as he opened his eyes, "Hey you." "Hey listen your mom invited us over for dinner, so come on let's go." Ace said he then slowly glided his hand through Clark's hair. "Okay. Let me go wash up." Clark said. "That's just like mom. She knows that we have almost all the kids?" "Yeah I told her that when she called me, but she still wanted us to go." Ace said. "Why did she call you and not me?" Clark asked as he walked into their bathroom. Ace walked into their bedroom and placed Jake on the bed, "She said that she tried but you didn't pick up." "I mustn't have heard it." Clark said as he walked out of the restroom. "Well, you do sleep as hard as a rock." Ace said, he picked up Jake. "Are we ready?" "I am." Clark stated. "I'll go see if the kids are ready." Ace patted Jake's back because he began to cry, "Okay thanks. Come on Jake what's wrong with my little boy." Jake continued to cry, Ace now began to bounce him up and down real slowly which caused him to giggle, "Well, that's better. All you wanted to do was play." "Ace we're all ready!" Clark yelled. "Okay, I'm coming." Ace stated as he walked out of their room.

A lady in a black dress stands on top of a building which is across from Ace's apartment building, she watches as Ace's car drives off with him, his kids and Clark inside. She smiles, "This will be fun. Well, let's get this little game started shall we." She lifted her right hand and blew strange black dust into the air which the wind carried down towards the car. "Well, now the great Halliwell witch will be brought down by love what a shame. Love is such a stupid emotion it always leads to trouble never happiness." Just as she turns around a pair of red eyes appears along with a grinning smile, "My, my such a fun game you mean to play." "Why Pagan are you to great of a coward to show yourself or are you going to remain hidden in the shadows." Pagan's body merged out of the shadows, "Jinix my dear you are always such a charmer." "Why are you here?" Jinix asked. "Well, milord Lucifer asked me to see why you are here?" Pagan said. "I'm here to bring an end to the Halliwell witch so my master can bring an end to this world and all the cattle that live here." Jinix said. "And you can remind Lucifer that I answer to no one but the one true master." "Well, this will be fun won't it?" Pagan questioned his body then seeped back into the shadows the only thing that could be seen were his red eyes and his laughter could be heard.

--Smallville; Kent Farm--

Martha was waiting on the porch when Ace pulled his car into the dirt driveway, she waved her hand as they all stepped out of the car, "Hi mom." Clark said. "Hello, son. Ace." Martha said. "It's so good to see you both. And the kids." "Sorry mom but Emma took Jonathan and Martha to New York to see Jesse and Brennan." Clark said. "That's okay I still have some of my grand kids to see." Martha said. "Well, let's all go inside and have a nice dinner." "Okay." Clark stated. Ace removed Jake from his car set, he then looked around, "Pierce can you take Jake in from me." "Sure dad." Pierce said as his dad handed him over to him. "Ace are you okay?" Clark asked. "Yeah, just go inside." Ace said. "Okay." Clark stated. Ace walked around his car, "You can come out whoever you are I know that you are there." he got no answer and no one came out, he lifted his hand as blue-colored energy swirled around it, "Come out." Just then a pair of red eyes appeared along with a grinning smile, "Who are you?" Ace asked. "Why the name is Pagan." A body of court jester seeped out of the shadows. "Why have you been following me?" Ace asked. "How did you know I've been following you?" Pagan asked. "I'm an empath and a telepath." Ace stated. "Right. But how can you pick up my emotions and thoughts I am demon of the highest order. My emotions and thoughts are blocked." Pagan said. "Not by me." Ace said. "Now why have you been following me?" "Well, I am here to warn you." Pagan said. "Of what?" Ace asked. "Of what's to come. If you fight against milord you will surely fail and all will be lost." Pagan stated. "Really?" Ace questioned. "Well, he'll have to go through me to destroy the earth." "Oh but he will and you will suffer for standing against him and not with him." Pagan said. "Hello I am the Charmed One of course I'd stand against him. Why on earth would I stand with him?" Ace said. "Because Lucifer is your uncle." Pagan said. "You lie!" Ace yelled as blue energy projected out of his eyes. "No, I'm telling you the truth. He is the brother of your grandfather; Death." Pagan said. "Why are you telling me this?" Ace asked as he grabbed Pagan by his shirt collar. "Cause I want you to think of what you are going to do we it comes time to fight." Pagan said. "You tell 'my uncle' that I will stand against him in this war and he will lose." Ace said. "Have it your way, but when you lose everything you love will you still be willingly to fight." Pagan said; his body then faded into the shadows. Ace just stared at the blackness of the night, "Yes I will."

--Later--

Clark found Ace sitting on the porch, "Ace are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Ace said. "No you're not. Now tell me the truth." Clark said as he sat next to him. "And they call me the mind reader." Ace said. Clark placed his arm over Ace's shoulder, "You're thinking about the war aren't you?" "Yes." Ace stated. "Clark I just found out that Lucifer is a relative of mine." "What?" Clark stated. "How is that possible?" "Well, he is the brother of my grandfather on my father's side." Ace said. "I don't even know anyone on my father's side but every time I meet someone it's always bad." "Listen I know how it feels to have a family that leads to nothing but trouble." Clark said. "I know you do." Ace said. "What do I do? Do I still fight or do I give up?" "You fight, you can't give up if you do the whole world will end." Clark said. "Besides do you really want your children to grow up on your father's planet?" "No, I don't." Ace stated he placed his head on Clark's chest. "Listen Ace I knew you'll do what you think is best you always have. " Clark said as he ran his hand through Ace's hair. "I know I have but I never had to decide the fate of billions." Ace said. "I wish my father was here to help me." "Well, you have me and the kids. Just do what you think is best for them and us." Clark said. "Ace I will always be by your side no matter what you do, I love you." "I love you, too." Ace said he then leaned up and their lips met in a very passionate kiss. After a few minutes they parted, "Listen I'm going to go check on the kids. I'll be right back." Clark said. "Okay." Ace stated. As Clark walked inside Ace stood up, he then walked down the steps and looked up at the sky, "I know you can hear me! Hey! Come down here now!" Ace stood there in dead silence, "Fine have it your way!" He lifted his hand and blue energy began to swirl around, before he could do anything blue orbs formed a body, "Uncle Leo? I didn't want you." Ace said as he lowered his hand. "Ace what's wrong?" Leo asked. "I need to see one of them. I have questions for them." Ace said. "Ace they won't come down." Leo said. "And why not?" Ace asked. "They don't interfere with mortal affairs." Leo said. "Oh but when they need a favor they'll come down." Ace said. "Listen Ace I'll answer your questions." Leo said. "No, I want them!" Ace shouted. Clark came running out of the house, "Ace what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine." Ace said.

"Ace they won't come down. That's just how they are." Leo said. "Fine, I guess I'll have to make them come down." Ace said. Leo looked at Ace with concern in his eyes, "Ace what a you going to do?" "Watch and see." Ace stated. Blue colored smoke seeped from his eyes, lightning began to swirl around his body and blue fire raised off his shoulders, "Ace stop it!" Leo yelled. Black clouds began to form in the sky, thunder roared and lightning danced through the sky. "Ace, sweetie, stop!" Clark yelled. "No they will come down one way or the other!" Ace shouted. Two lightning covered cyclones appeared in the corn field, "Ace what are you doing?" Clark asked. Just then blue orbs formed another body next to Leo, Ace looked, "Elder Jonas." Within seconds everything vanished as quick as it had appeared. "Ace what are you doing?" Elder Jonas asked. "I want to talk to one of those so called Apostles." Ace said. "Ace, Leo is right they won't come down, so I am here to answer any questions you may have." Elder Jonas said. "Fine, I guess you'll have to do." Ace said. "Come my boy let's speak in private" Elder Jonas said. Clark walked up to Leo as Elder Jonas and Ace walked off, "Why did Ace stop so quick?" "Elder Jonas was one of the three Elders that helped Ace work on getting control of his psychic abilities." Leo said. "So Ace shows him and the other two more respect then the others." "Oh." Clark said.

"Now Ace what do you need answers to?" Elder Jonas asked. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one to save the Earth?' Ace asked. "Why because my dear boy you are the only one with enough power to hold back Hell's army." Elder Jonas said. "Why? Why, out of all my brothers and sisters do I have to be the one with all the power?" Ace questioned. "Ace you come from five powerful blood lines your siblings only come from four, you have Halliwell blood, Salem blood, Darkraven blood, Lamb blood and Beaubaxton blood in you." Elder Jonas said. "Which means not only are you the Charmed One but you are also the crown prince to the Death, Pain-Fear, Heavenly and Spiritual Dynasties." "So what does that mean?" Ace asked. "It means you and you alone are the only one with enough power to stop the army of Hell." Elder Jonas said. "Will I ever see my father again?" Ace asked. "That my dear boy is up to him not us, but fear not I believe you will see him once again." Elder Jonas said. "Thank you for coming down. Tell them they are lucky I still like some of the Elders." Ace said. "Tell Elder Aramis and Alastair I said hello." "I will." Elder Jonas stated as his body transformed into blue orbs and flowed up into the sky.

--Elsewhere--

Jinix is standing on top of a tree, "Well, when is your plan going to take action?" "Oh, Pagan do you always have to hid in the shadows?" Jinix asked. His body seeped out of the shadows, "Yes but since you'd like to see me." He danced around, "Here I am. Now about your plan the master tires of your games, he wants a report." "I will start my plan when I am ready not when he wants me to and tell him I will never answer a worthless half-breed." Jinix said. Fire spiraled up from the ground, "Milord." Jinix stated as she bowed as did Pagan. "Jinix I want this witch taken out before I arrive." "Yes milord." Jinix stated. "And as for you Pagan, you tell Lucifer to stop interfering with my generals." "Yes, milord." Pagan stated as his body seeped back into the shadows. "Jinix, if he interferes with you in any way you are to kill him. He and Séance have run their use to me." "Of course milord. Your will, will be done." Jinix said. The fire vanished, she stood up and smiled, "Oh it will be fun to kill both Pagan and Séance."

--Kent Farm; Ten o'clock--

"Ace we have to go it's getting late." Clark said. "Clark I'm too tired to drive home and unless you want to I say we stay here for the night and besides the kids are all asleep." Ace said. "Are you willing to wake them up and have to deal with Jake?" "No. I don't have the energy for that." Clark said. "Honey, it's okay you and Ace can go sleep in your old room, I'll stay down here with the kids." Martha said. "Are you sure mom?" Clark asked. "Yes, go. Sleep well." Martha said. "Mom, if Allen wakes up in the middle of the night all you have to do is lay him back down and he'll go right back to sleep." Clark said. "Yeah cause if you don't he'll sleep walk." Ace said. "He sleep walks?' Martha questioned. "Yeah he's been doing it for awhile now but as soon as it started I figured that out." Ace said. "Okay, now go to bed both of you." Martha said. "Okay, night mom." Clark said. Ace picked up Jake before they made it to the steps, "Sorry but he has a bad habit of waking up and crying for one of us." Ace said. "It's okay." Martha said. Clark opened the door to his old room they both looked at the bed, "Okay that's not going to work for all three of us." Ace said. "No, it's not. Lucky my dad gave me a roll-away bed." Clark said. "Good." Ace stated. Clark opened the closest and pulled out the roll-away bed and set it up, "Okay now who sleeps where?" Ace asked. "You and Jake take the bed. I'll sleep on the roll-away bed." Clark said. "Are you sure?" Ace asked. "Yes." Clark stated. "Okay." Ace stated. Ace placed Jake down on the bed; he then climbed in on the other side of him and Clark laid on the roll-away bed. Clark gently glided his hand across Jake's face, "You know he looks like you when you sleep." Ace placed his hand on top of Clark's, "That maybe so, but he has your smile." He then leaned over Jake and kissed Clark, "Night." "Sweet dreams." Clark said. They both laid their heads down and quickly fell asleep.

_--Dreamscape--_

_Clark slowly opened his eyes, "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" He picked himself up off of the ground and gazed around. "Hello? Hello!" His voice echoed, "Okay this is strange." Just then a body jumped out from behind a tree which caused Clark to jump, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." 'That's okay." Clark said. The guy stared at Clark he cocked his head to the side then pointed a finger at him, "Who are you?" "I'm Clark and you?" "The names is, well, I'm not quite sure what my name is. Oh well, welcome to the Dreamscape." "The Dreamscape?" Clark questioned. "Yes." Clark looked around, "How did I get here and what is here?" "What, you don't know about the Dreamscape?" "No." Clark stated. "Oh my boy do I have a tale for you." The man popped away, then reappeared at a far, "The Dreamscape is where dreams are made and where all mortals visit when they sleep. They just don't know it." he then popped away again but this time reappeared behind Clark, "Here anything is possible." Clark turned around, "Okay you're gonna have to stop doing that." the guy popped away again, "Why? It's so fun." His voice echoed, "Hey! I have a few questions for you!" Clark shouted. "So ask away." "Why am I here?" Clark asked. The man came out from behind a tree, "You know that is a very good question cause I haven't the foggiest to why you're here. Next question." "How did I get here?" "Well, there's only one way, wait no make that two ways…or is it three, oh well, if you want it simple, you're asleep." "Well, I know that but 'How did I get here.'" "Oh, well, someone put you here." "Who?" "Don't know, don't care." He popped away, "Wait I'm not done with you!" "Well, I'm board of this game. I don't get guest very often." "Tell you what if you answer a few more of my questions I'll play any game you want to." His head popped out of cloud, "Promise?" "Yes." He then flopped down on the ground, "Want do you want to know?" "Who knows of this place?" "Oh well, that would be demons, witches, wizards, sorcerers, you know any mystic arts person." "Can only one of them send someone here?" "Yes." "Which ones?" "All but demons they can't get through the gate." "Gate? What gate?" "That one." Clark looked in the direction he was pointing at. "Is it a one way gate?" "No, we can go through it." "Great! Thanks!" Clark yelled as he ran towards the gate, "Damn there goes my playmate."_

--Astral Plane--

_Ace's eyes opened, "W-w-what? Why am I in the astral plane?" "Because I summoned you?" Ace turned, "Who's there?" A blue fire bird appeared, "Phoenix?" "Yes." "Why have you summoned me here?" Ace asked. "I need to speak with you and this is the only way I can do it without tiring you out." "What do you need to speak with me about?" Ace asked. "This war you seek to take part of." "Yeah what about it?" Ace asked. "I can't allow you to call upon my power in order to win it." "What?" Ace stated. "I am the sum of life itself. I can create as well as destroy. My power is limitless. I cannot let any use me in the manner you will have to." "But I may need your power my power might not be enough." Ace said. "That's my point if you were to call upon me you may lose control of your emotions and I cannot allow you to rage out of control while in possession of my powers." "Thanks for nothing. I guess it is up to me to save the world." Ace said. "I am sorry."_

--Reality--

Ace awoke not only with Jake in the bed with him but Denis and Allen both were there, "Clark. Clark wake up." Clark slowly opened his eyes, "What is it?" "How did these two get here?" Ace asked. "I don't know. But it looks like they wanted their dad." Clark said. "Yeah I guess so." Ace stated. "Boys. Boys wake up." he gently shook his two boys, neither one of them woke up, "Okay it's a little crowded in here now." "Leave them there." Clark said. "Come sleep with me." Ace looked at the roll-away bed, "Are you sure that it'll hold both of us? Is there enough room for both of us for that matter?" "Yes, now come on." Clark said. Ace climbed out of the bed and climbed onto the roll-away bed with Clark; he then placed his head on Clark's chest and he wrapped his arms around him. "Clark I don't think I can win this war by myself." "Ace all you have to do is believe in yourself. I believe in you." "I guess, thanks Clark." Ace said. "Your welcome." Clark placed a soft kiss on Ace's head. "Ace, why do we always break up?" Clark asked as he stared at the ceiling. Ace sighed, "I don't know it's clearly not because we don't love each other cause we do." Ace said. "I know that. I will always love you Ace, but our whole relationship has been on and off for six years." Clark said. Ace lifted his head so he could look into Clark's eyes, "Yeah but at least we're together now." "For how long?" Clark stated. "Clark, don't do this, not now." Ace begged. "Do what?" Clark looked into Ace's eyes; he could see the hurt in them. He knows Ace has been hurt too many times in his life, he lost his mother and father when he was only six and that same year he was separated from his siblings. He then lost his aunts when he was 15. Then a few years ago he lost his last remaining family all three of his cousins were killed; one was killed right in front of him. Clark; himself has hurt Ace on some occasions; one time was when he broke off their relationship so he could start one with Lex and he also cheated on Ace with his best friend Whitney Fordman. And in all this madness Ace has stayed strong, he even took Clark back; which he was happy for. "I'm sorry Ace. God I love you so much I don't want to ever lose you again." Clark pulled Ace into a very passionate kiss, Ace moved his body so he was now on top of him and they were moaning into each others mouth.

--Next Morning--

Clark awoke alone in the bed he was sharing with Ace even the kids were gone. He climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room as he walked down the stairs he could hear the sounds of laughing children. "Ace why didn't you wake me?" Ace turned to Clark, "Cause you looked so peaceful." Clark placed a quick kiss on Ace's lips, "You should've woke me up." "Sorry." "It's okay." Clark picked up Jake from the blanket he was playing on, "How's my little boy." All Jake did was smile and giggle at his dad, "I think he's happy to see you." Ace said as he throw Allen up in the air. "Yeah." Clark held Jake in his arms, "So where is Prue and Eliza?" "Your mom took them into town to see Lana and Chloe." Ace said. "So we have all the boys?" Clark asked. "Yeah." Ace let Allen go play with his older bothers, "Listen Clark about last night." Clark placed his finger on Ace's mouth, "Forget I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm just happy we're back together." "Me too but Clark we do need to talk about things." Ace said as he removed his finger. "I know we do but not now let's wait until we get home." Clark said as he smiled at Jake. "Okay." Ace got up and went outside. Clark just sat there with their youngest son in his arms he was wondering why Ace wanted to talk about their relationship.

--Outside--

Ace leaned on the porch railing he looked into the corn field and that's when he picked up a psychic impression, so he vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the corn field, "Who's there?" He got no answer, "Fine have it your way." He then closed his eyes and within seconds he sent off an empathic energy wave. To his surprise nothing happened, "Okay either my mind is playing tricks on me or who ever is there is too powerful to be effected by my empathic blast." Just as he was about to turn and walk away he was pushed by a unforeseen force that caused to him fall on his butt. He quickly recovered from the fall and stood ready to fight, "Who's there?" By this time he had blue energy swirling around his hands. "Why Ace I am sadden by the fact you don't remember me." The voice seemed to echo through out the corn field. Ace looked around the corn field, he couldn't see anyone but he knew that voice came from somewhere, "Show yourself!" "Do you really need to see me to know who I am?" Ace now has blue smoke rising off his shoulders, "Who are you!" His voice thundered through the corn field causing a slight wind to blow. "Well, now such anger and so much power in such a small person is unbelievable." "This is your last chance, show yourself." Ace hissed. "Fine have it your way but you won't like what you see." "Ill be the judge of that." Ace stood there as an image of a male's body emerged from the shadows. He adjusted his eyes, "Angel." That name came out of his mouth with such distain, "Why are you here?" "Come now you really have to ask that question?" Angel asked. "Leave now and I'll let you live." "Oh Ace is that anyway to greet an old friend." Angel then began to inch his way closer to Ace, he lifted his hand towards him. "I said leave, Angel." "Oh but Ace there's show much to catch up on." He then began to circle Ace, "And I know you missed me. I can feel it." Angel's breath blow passed Ace's ear which sent a chill down his spin. Ace turned around, "Stop it Angel. Leave before it's too late." "Come on Ace just give into your feelings I know what you like. I know what you want. And I know how you like it." Angel then pulled Ace close to him within a matter of minutes him embraced Ace in a very passionate kiss. He then moved his hands lower, before Ace knew it Angel's hand began to rub his cock through his lose fit pants, he pushed Angel away, "Stop it, Angel." Angel was in shock he couldn't believe that Ace pushed him away he has never done that, "Come on Ace you know you want this." "No, Angel i don't. We are finish we have been for seven years and nothing will change that." "Ace , you really can't stand there and tell that a boy scout farm boy makes you happy." "I love Clark and he loves me for who I am not for my power like you do." "Ace, that's not true I don't just want you for your power and you know that I have always loved you." "Angle you don't have to lie to me anymore I have knew for years that's why you were with me and at the time I dealt with it cause you did treat me right but I need more then that now and Clark gives me that. I'm sorry." "You are lying you still love me!" Angel shouted, he now has green energy swirling around his hands. "Angel clam down, we had our time and now's it's over just move on with your life." Ace said. "I can't you are my life and I will have you back even if that means I'll have to kill him." Angel pointed behind Ace; he glanced over his shoulder and standing there on the porch with Jake in his arms is Clark. "Angel don't do it." "Sorry but if I can't have you no one will." Angel lifted his hands and projected a large green energy blast towards Clark, "No!" Ace yelled. His body vanished in a puff of smoke he then reappeared in front of Clark, "Sorry." he then lifted both of his hands in front of him and formed an energy shield, when the blast made contact with his shield he filched from the pressure and moan; the blast just engulfed his shield. "Ace!" Clark shouted but he couldn't really do anything cause he was holding their one year old son. "Clark….take Jake…..inside…." Ace moaned out. "No I'm not leaving you." "Go!" Ace shouted. As soon as Clark entered the house the energy along with Ace's shield vanished. He fell to his knees from exhaustion from blocking the blast, Angel then appeared in front of Ace. "My you have grown in power in the past seven years but, you could never block my blast." "Angel…..why are….you…..doing this?" Ace asked as he looked up at him. Angel knelt down, he then cupped Ace's chin with his hand and looked into his eyes, "Poor, poor Ace, you really are clueless when it comes to power. You see it's like this with you gone I'll be the most powerful witch here on earth." "I knew it was all about power." "To bad you'll never know the truth behind our relationship." Angel said. "Oh well it was good while it lasted." His other hand began to glow green, "Hey Angel you forgot about one of my abilities." Ace smiled. "And what is that?" Angel asked. "Astral Projection." Ace's voice came from behind Angel, "Shit." Angel stated as the image of Ace vanished right before his eyes. He then stood up and turned and standing right behind him is Ace, "So what now Ace are you going to kill me?" "No, Angel cause you're right I do still care for you but I will never love you again." Ace placed his hand on Angel's check, "But if you ever threaten the life of my lover or child again I will kill you and that's a promise." Angel looked into Ace's eyes and he couldn't see the anger in them and the power that was within him. "You don't have what it takes you never did." "Are you sure about that." Ace's eyes glowed with blue fire like energy, "A lot of things have changed over the years." Fright now placed itself in Angel's eyes. "Ace you're scaring me." "Angel I warned you already don't tempt me I will kill you if I have to. Now leave." Ace said. "Goodbye Ace." Angel then vanished with green colored smoke.

Later; "Ace are you okay?" Clark asked as he sat next to him. "Yeah I'm fine. How's Jake?" "He's okay. I don't think he knew what was going on all he cared about was the colors he saw." Clark smiled. "So why did Angel attack you?" "Clark, you know why." Ace looked at him. "Ace how many times is he going to try and get you back? Why can't he just face that you two are finished?" Clark said. "Well, I hope this was the last time but Angel rarely gives up." Ace then placed his head on Clark's shoulder. "Clark you know that I love you right?" Clark wrapped his arm around Ace's small frame, "Of course I do I have never questioned your love for me." he then placed a kiss on his head. "Ace, why did you ask me that question?" "Cause when I was fighting Angel I felt something take over me. Clark, I wanted to kill him I've never felt that way before but when I saw what he tried to do to not only you but to Jake too I just felt so much anger build up inside of me." "Ace he threaten the life of your child of course you were angry at him I was too." "Clark you don't get it, I'm an empath I have to keep my emotions in control cause if I don't not only am I a threat to myself but to those around me as well." Clark lifted Ace's head so he could look him in his eyes, "Ace I know that you would never hurt me or your kids. The love you have for us will always overcome any anger you may feel." Ace smiled he knew he could always count on Clark to say the right thing, that is one of the reason he is with him, "I hope you're right Clark." "I am right, Ace." He then pulled him into a kiss that lasted for about five minutes, the only reason they had to break away was because Pierce walked up to them. "What's up?" "Dad, Mrs. Kent needs to see Clark." Pierce said. "Okay." Clark stood up, "I'll be right back." Ace looked at his son, "Come here." Pierce sat next to his father, "Listen I know something is wrong with you. Do you want to talk about it?" Pierce looked at his dad, then he looked down at the floor, "Pierce what's wrong?" Pierce didn't look up at his father, "Dad, mommy and Daddy are always fighting about me." "Hey look at me." Ace lifted his sons head so he could look him the eyes, "Listen what ever is going on between Lexa and Jesse it has nothing to do with you." "But dad I can hear them and sometimes they do it in front of us." Pierce's eyes began to water up, "And the way he treats Danyeal and Mark." Ace's eyes once again flared up with anger, "How does he treat them?" "He treats them like they're nothing. I mean he hits them so hard that it scares me." Pierce threw his arms around his dad. Ace held his son tight, at this point Pierce began to sob into his father's chest. "Shh, it's okay Jesse will never hit you or them again." Clark had returned to find Ace holding his sobbing son, "Is he okay?" "Yeah, he's fine." Ace let go of his son, "Listen go play with your brothers." Pierce nodded his head and whipped his tears away with his shirt sleeve. Clark sat back down next to Ace as he vanished into the kitchen. "What happened?"

--Later that night--

Ace couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk through the corn field. He couldn't believe that Jesse--someone he loved--would dare to hit his kids and in full well knowing that he would find out. Jesse Kilmartin was his first real boyfriend they met when he was only 15 and well, Jesse was 21. They quickly fell in love but Jesse wasn't really into the relationship at first because of their six year age difference, but after he had a rather long talk with Shalimar he changed his mind. It was only a matter a months when they finally decide to have a child with each other everyone thought it was to fast but they loved each other. So they asked their closet friend; Lexa Pierce if she would carry their child--she said yes--they then asked their mentor and father figure--Adam--if he would combined their DNA and then put it in Lexa and nine months later; Pierce Halliwell Kilmartin was born to the three of them. Not to long after that their relationship was no more. Adam had a mission for Ace, the mission required him to go deep undercover and he would have to cut all ties to Mutant X for several months. At first he didn't want to take the mission cause he just had a child and he wouldn't see Jesse, But he was talked into it by Brennan. Both Jesse and Ace said their very heart felt goodbyes, well, while he has on that mission--that took almost close to two years--Jesse and Brennan began to sleep with each other while he was still with Ace. Even though they kept their relationship a secret all three girls knew about it and they hated Brennan for what did. Brennan only talked Ace into going on the mission cause that would leave Jesse open to him and he would have a better chance at getting him with Ace gone. It only took Brennan three weeks after Ace left to pounce on his prey and it only took Jesse a month to finally give in. Upon Ace's return Emma was first to greet him she felt if she was near him when he found out about Jesse and Brennan that she could help keep his emotions in check, Shalimar and Lexa stayed with Adam and two year old Pierce to protect them. While Jesse and Brennan fooled around in their room Ace walked in and he was enraged at what he saw, the feelings that engulfed his mind caused Emma to black out it was just to much for her to handle. The energy that ratted from off of his body cause all electronics to explode, Jesse was the first to his feet cause he feared Ace would kill Brennan if given the chance. The only person that was able to clam Ace down that day was the sight of his two year old son crying in his mothers arms, on that very day Ace promise himself that he would never let his anger control him cause he didn't want his kids to see him like that.

As Ace began walking back to the house he felt a psychic impression invade his mind, "If I were you I'd get out of my mind." Just then a body appeared behind him, Ace turned around, "You again?" He saw a pale faced court jester standing there, "Yes me again." "What do you want now?" "Oh just to warn you." "Warn me about what?" Ace asked as he stared down Pagan. "You have a Hexane on your tail." "A Hexane? What the hell is a Hexane?" Ace asked. "My Lucifer, you don't know what a Hexane is?" Pagan gasped out. "No now tell me what it is?" "A Hexane is a low-level witch." "Okay so why is that a problem?" "You are so stupid." Ace grabbed Pagan by his shirt collar, "Watch your tongue." "Alright, alright forgive me I spoke without thinking I do that often." Pagan said. Ace let Pagan go, "I can see that." "Listen yes a Hexane is a low-level witch, but they are a danger to all witches." "Why is that?" "Because Hexanes have the ability to enter the minds of others and well, drive they insane with their own thoughts." "Okay but none can enter my mind I have barriers up that block others out." "True you do but that's doesn't go the same way for others in your life now does it." Pagan said. Ace stared at him with confusion he had no idea what he meant by that, then it hit him, "Clark." "Correct." Pagan said as he winked his eye, "The poor mortal boy doesn't have the blocks up in his mind nor does he have the power to fight it off like you do." Ace looked at Pagan, "What'd I do? How do I protect Clark?" Concern filled his voice, "Nothing you can't put up barriers in his mind cause then that would leave your mind open to attack and believe me Hexanes would love to toy with your mind." Pagan said. "I don't care what happens to me Clark's safety is all I care about." "I knew you'd say that." Pagan smiled which revealed his sharp white teeth, "Of course there is another way to protect him and yourself." "What is it?" "Well, promise milord that you'll not fight in the coming war and both of you will be protected from the Hexane." "No, I won't do that." Ace stated. "Fine have it your way." Pagan said as his body seeped into the shadows. Ace walked into the room he and Clark were staying in, he stared at Clark as he slept on the roll away bed. He then knelt down beside Clark, "I'm sorry but I have to protect you." He then placed his hand on his head and it glowed a blue color as did Clark's head. "There now you'll be protected from any psychic threats." He then placed a kiss on his forehead then stood up and vanished in a puff of smoke. Clark opened his eyes to the sight of smoke leaving the room, "Ace?"

Ace's body was formed by smoke right in front of the barn as he stared at it black smoke formed a female's body, "Who are you?" "My you didn't even turn to look at me to know that I'm here." "Didn't have to I picked up your thoughts before you even showed up." "Well, my name is Jinix." "Let me guess you're the Hexane that's been trailing me?" "Now how did you know that?" Jinix asked. "Pagan." Ace stated. "Of course, well, I'll deal with him later." Jinix said. "You know I've been trying to enter the mind of your love but for some reason I cannot, do you know why?" "Yes I put up blocks to keep you out." Ace finally turned around to face her. "Really? Well, then that means you are open to attack." Jinix smiled at him. "Yes but I can still fight you off. I have the power and the strength." "Oh I know you do but how long can you keep me out?" "Long enough." Ace stated. "Let's test that shall we." Jinix then lifted her hands and black smoke seeped it's way towards Ace, he fell to his knees as it flowed into his body through his mouth, nose and eyes. He screamed from the pain it caused him to fight it off, "Oh give it up you can't fight me off." Jinix said with her hand still raised. "No, I can't let you in." Ace stated. His eye's then turned pure blue as blue smoke raised off his shoulders. Jinix then lifted her other hand to add more power, "Give up!" "No!" Within Ace's mind images of his past began to flash in his mind; from the death of his mother to the deaths of his cousins, from Jesse's cheating ass to Allen's cheating ass, from his brief affair with Lex Luthor to the lost of his soul mate James Denis Marcos, to his many break ups with Clark, from the birth of Pierce to the birth of Jake, from his many battles with demonic threats to his many battles with corporate America and lastly he saw every time Cayne had taken over. He has now collapsed onto the ground and is just starring up at the blacken sky, "I told you, you couldn't keep me out for long." Jinix stood over him, "Now let's see what memory I can use against you." She placed her hand on his forehead; her nails then began to jab their way into his mind, his screams of pain echoed into the night. "Oh, quit being such a baby." Ace moaned as she twisted her hand to seep though his well protected mind, "Well, now I guess you were right your mind is well protected against psychic attacks but no matter I'll break them eventually I broke you didn't I?"

_--Year ago--_

_Ace entered Sanctuary it was quiet which was odd for Sanctuary cause his team mates usually practice in the Dojo. He slowly walked farther in and that's when Emma ran up to, she give me a big hug. "Ace it's so good to see you." "You too, Em." Ace hugged her back and smiled, "So where's Pierce?" "Oh he's with Adam and Lexa, getting a check up." Emma let Ace go so she could look at him, "My you got a lot taller since the last time I saw you." "Well, we all can't stay the same size forever." Ace smiled, Emma hit him in his shoulder, "Alright now just because you're taller then me doesn't mean anything." "Listen, Em, I'd like to go find Jesse now. I miss him so much." He then began walking towards Jesse's room, "Ace wait there's something you should know!" Emma shouted after him. Ace made it to Jesse's room door Emma had made it too late he had already opened the door and was frozen in the door way. Her head began to hurt from all the pain and anger coming from Ace just as Jesse leaped out of the bed she passed out. Brennan went to check her, "Jess, Emma's fine." He stood up as Ace's gazed locked onto him, Jesse ran in between them, "Ace clam down. Let's just talk about this." "Talk? Talk! Now you want to talk!" Ace's voice roared throughout Sanctuary, it cause Adam, Shalimar and Lexa to come into the hallway. Blue energy began to swirl around Ace's body it cause all electronics near him to exploded which sent sparks flying everywhere. "Ace clam down." Brennan stated, "I don't want to have to hurt you." He opened the palm of his hand which had blue electricity emitting from his finger tips, "Brennan don't." Jesse stated. "You really think you can hurt me? I have so much power at my beckon call I could kill you with just a thought." "Prove it." Brennan said. "Brennan power down." Adam demanded. "No I'm tired of him. He's not the only one here with power." "Brennan, you can't beat Ace just back off." Shalimar said. "I mean look what he did to Emma, he knocked her out just with his emotions. What chance do you have against him?" "Brennan please don't do this." Jesse said. "Yeah Brennan back down." Ace stated. "Listen face facts Jesse's with me now not you. He likes someone who's his own age, not a little kid." Brennan said. Ace's anger raged even more with that statement, "Is that true, Jess, is that why you cheated one me with him?" "Ace is not that simple." Jesse said. "Yes it is, you either want to be with me or him." Ace stared at Jesse, "Ace I'm sorry but we just grew apart over the past two years." Jesse placed his hand on Ace's arm, "Don't touch me." Ace's voice sent chills down Jesse spin he has never heard his voice come out like that it actually hurt him. Brennan pulled Jesse to him and placed his arm over him, "Sorry Ace but it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ace's eyes began to glow with blue energy as that same energy swirled around his hands, "You'll pay for this." Brennan had fright in his eyes he was now very afraid of what Ace could do, "Ace please stop this." Adam said as he stepped in between them, "Listen I know what Brennan and Jesse did to you was wrong but you can't kill them that's not the answer." "Maybe not but it's the only one I have now move." Ace said. Just then Ace's attention went from Adam to the sounds of his crying son in Lexa's arms, "Shh, Pierce everything will be okay." Lexa said. Pierce still cried Lexa's efforts to clam him down weren't working, "Shh, come Pierce. Shh. Shh." She then began to rock him in her arms, Ace began walking towards her, "Give him to me." "Get away from him!" Jesse shouted. "Stay back!" Ace snapped. Lexa handed Pierce over to his father, "Quiet it now daddy's here." He lifted his hand towards the ceiling and within minutes little lights appeared which caused Pierce to stop crying and giggle. Lexa smiled at the way Ace was with him, Emma had woken up cause all the emotions that was emitting from Ace had vanished as did all the energy. "Emma, are you okay?" Shalimar asked. "Yeah, how's Ace?" "He's fine." Lexa said. Emma looked at Ace; he had Pierce cradled in his left arm and was making a light show with his right hand. "He is so good with him." Lexa said. _

--Kent Farm--

Jinix removed her hand from Ace's forehead, "Well, that was useless." She stood over Ace; who was still laying on the ground. Just then she was pushed by a very powerful unforeseen force, "What the hell?" "Leave him alone." Jinix stood up and saw a man with dirty blonde hair standing in front of Ace and another man helping him up. "And who the hell are you two?" "You mean you don't know, you were pocking around in his mind and you don't know us?" "No now who the hell are you?" Jinix asked. "Allen…."Ace gasped out. "Don't fight her." Allen kept his eyes on Jinix, "Are you sure Ace?" "Yes.' Ace looked into the man's eyes that was holding him, "J.D. is it really you?" "Yes Ace it's me." James said. "But how you died?" Ace said. "I'm a whitelighter now." Ace placed his hand on James' check, "I miss you so much." "I miss you too, Ace." James lifted his hand towards Jinix, "Leave now and you'll get to live." Jinix smiled at that statement, "You can't kill me. Whitelighter's don't have the ability to kill." "I do." James said. "No, J.D. don't kill her." Ace said. "But Ace she means to kill you." James stated. "I know that." Ace said as he held onto James. "Then what's this about?" James asked. "I won't let you kill you're a whitelighter now and that's not what they're about." Ace said. James placed his hand on Ace's check and smiled, "Okay." "Leave Jinix, you failed at what you were trying to do don't lose your life as well." Ace said. Jinix smiled, "Oh I may have failed at using your memories against you but the war is far from over." He body then vanished in a puff of black smoke. Allen went to Ace's right side and helped to hold him up, the three of them walked towards the porch steps. As they made it their the door opened and out stepped Clark, "Oh god Ace." He quickly went to him, "He's okay Clark we got here just in time." Allen said. "What happened Ace?" Clark asked as he took him from Allen and James and sat him down. "I was attacked." "By who?" "He was attacked by a Hexane named Jinix." "What is a Hexane?" Clark asked. "A Hexane is a low-level witch with the ability to enter the minds of others and use their memories against them." James said. "But Ace that shouldn't have been a threat to you, you have barriers to keep others out of your mind." Clark looked into Ace's eyes and he knew that something wasn't right. "Ace what did you do?" "I'm Sorry Clark but I had to ensure your safety over mine." Ace said. "Ace what'd you mean by that?" "I had to let my barriers down so I could protect your mind from her." Ace said. "But Ace that left you unprotected. Why would you do that?" Clark asked. "Because Clark you have no barriers in your mind to stop others from entering and you don't have the skills to fight them off, I do." Ace said. "But Ace look what happen to you." Clark said. "It's better I get attacked then you." Ace stated. "Allen how did you know he was getting attacked?" Clark asked as he looked up at him, "And thank you for coming." "You're welcome and ever since Ace and I parted I have always known when he's in trouble." Allen said. "And who're you?" Clark asked as he turned his attention to the other man. "Clark that's James Denis; he's a whitelighter that the Elders sent to help me in the coming battle." Ace said rather quickly. "Okay, well, I'm taking you inside." Clark lifted Ace up, "You two are more then welcome to come in too."

--Meanwhile elsewhere--

Jinix's body was formed by smoke as a fiery body appeared, she quickly bowed down, "Milord." "You failed me Jinix. You said you could finish him." "I know milord but he is far stronger then I thought." Jinix dared not to look at the fiery figure, "I care not what you thought all I care about is his death and that you did not give me." "But milord he has friends in high places." "You are a Hexane your gift is to use others memories against them why could you not do that to him?" "Milord, he is well trained in building blocks against psychic attacks I could not break through his natural barriers." "Jinix I will not tolerate failure. Those who fail most be punished." Jinix's eyes widen in horror, "Please, Milord, give me another chance. I will destroy him next time, I promise you that." Within seconds her body was engulfed in flames the figure stood there as her screams of pain echoed, as the ash of what was left of her blow away in the wind a smoke cloud appeared and formed a body, "Arkham do not fail me like Jinix did." "I will not milord." Arkham said. "Good." The fiery figure vanished as Arkham stood up, "Thank you Jinix you softed Ace up for me." His body the turned back into smoke and blow away in the wind.

**Next: ****What is Sanity? **


End file.
